


快跑，独角兽

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: “错在洪水，不在独角兽。它不是自寻死路，我想想... ...我更愿意称之为，追赶自由。”“它要是能再跑快点儿就好了。”一个非常慢热且克制的故事，所有情感宣泄都在最后20%。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

亚茨拉菲尔醒了，他睁开眼睛。

这一觉睡得不太安慰，感觉身上压了一大坨东西，胸口有点闷。他醒来后发现这是因为克鲁利正——像八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上。

恶魔还在酣睡，睡得四仰八叉神志不清，瘫在天使身上得意忘形，舒服得恨不得直接变回原形。

亚茨拉菲尔伸手揉了揉克鲁利的头发。这头红头发其实相当柔软蓬松，完全不扎手，摸着很舒服。但为了让自己看起来更加时髦有格调，或者更符合职业身份，恶魔总喜欢把它们用发胶弄得直挺挺硬邦邦。

只有在每天起床前或者入睡前，天使才能用掌心拥抱这种让他着迷的柔软触感。所以他特别珍惜这段时间，要尽可能摸个够。

克鲁利悠悠转醒，压在天使胸口上的胳膊勉强扑腾了两下，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“再睡一会儿，天使。别动。”

“都八点了，克鲁利。”

“才——才八点。”恶魔不满地嘟囔，粘稠又迷糊。

“懒惰不是天使的美德，我得起床了。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了出来，手指有一下没一下地梳着克鲁利软乎乎的头发，其实根本没有任何想要起床的意思。

不光头发，他现在整条蛇都软乎乎的。

“是恶魔的美德。你被恶魔缠上了，认命吧。”软乎乎的老蛇说着死鱼打挺一样抬起胳膊搂住亚茨拉菲尔的脖子，心满意足叹了口气。

被邪恶力量缠住的权天使只能乖乖认命，非常无可奈何、相当乐在其中。

床头柜上的老旧闹钟滴答滴答走，三分钟之后，邪恶力量闭着眼睛开口：“你储藏室里有块地板翘起来了，记得今天去修一修。”

亚茨拉菲尔根本没打算睡回笼觉，他就只是想躺在床上让这条蛇抱一会儿：“你发现的时候干嘛不顺手施个奇迹给它修好？”

“总得给你留点乐子啊，天使。”克鲁利在天使身边拱了拱，“你喜欢修东西嘛… …修好安娜瑟玛的自行车时你多开心啊。”

要说世界末日的主要好处，那大概就是，末日之后天堂和地狱的外派员工终于正大光明没羞没臊地彻底腻歪在了一起。

末日像一个绝佳契机，或者一个助推器，在关键时刻把亚茨拉菲尔往前推了一把，然后一股强大蒸汽裹着这两个人，“嘣”一下从各自阵营的管辖内跳了出来。

这是七年以前的事情了。

世界照常运转，亚当.扬重新变回普通人类，和他的朋友们顺利升上初中、高中，然后是大学。孩子们每年圣诞节前后会回到塔德菲尔德那座安静美丽的小村庄，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利有时候会亲自开车过去看看，或者寄过去一些小礼物。

他们听说安娜瑟玛和牛顿要准备结婚了，克鲁利耸耸肩说，女巫和猎巫人的婚礼，听起来就特别邪恶混乱，说不定会搞出什么连环异象。亚茨拉菲尔瞪了他一眼，恶魔乖乖闭嘴。

总之，一切都像小孩子喜欢的童话故事那样——温馨，祥和，特别美好。

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利在“去你家住还是来我家住”这个问题上产生了分歧。

恶魔觉得二手书店有点过于狭窄老旧又潮湿了，而天使强烈谴责那间高档公寓充斥着各种纯粹追求视觉效果的无用设计，冷冰冰又没有人情味，根本不适合生活。

“何况我的书店还要营业，去你家住太不方便了。”亚茨拉菲尔立场坚定。

克鲁利想说我一点儿不介意每天开车送你去书店、再在打烊时间把你接回来，但他最后还是选择让步。

他们一起搬进旧书店，每周回一次克鲁利的公寓，给盆栽们除草浇水施肥。事实上也不是很有这个必要，恶魔只需要在临走时冲它们说一句“不许给我出任何岔子”，然后就算半个月不回来浇水，这些可怜植物也依旧会翠绿欲滴、茂盛葱茏。

克鲁利觉得他的教育很成功。

日子跟以前不太一样，但好像又没什么不同。他们照旧一起吃饭、喝酒，继续去公园折磨可怜的鸭子——恶魔说这是“沿袭多年的优良传统”，应该被保留——然后一起去听音乐会、逛博物馆、寻找周围新开的美味小餐馆。

最大的不同大概是，恶魔终于一步步诱惑那个天使走向“堕落”深渊的最深处，完成了他在心里反复琢磨起码四千年却始终没能如愿以偿的那件小事儿。

第一次相当坎坷，两个人急不可耐又笨手笨脚，把美好情事的前半截变成了一场滑稽喜剧。好在最后他们好歹慢慢上了道。

第二天早上这两位非人类超自然生灵并排躺在床上，保持着木乃伊一样双腿并拢、双手交叉的姿势，特别老实格外圣洁，认真回忆昨晚每一个出错的细节。然后互相检讨、保证绝不再犯。

从此每天亚茨拉菲尔睁开眼睛，都会发现有条蛇以极其放肆且不雅的姿势缠在自己身上，而叫醒这条蛇的永远是早安吻或者温柔爱抚。

在第七年的春天，旧书店空间终于有点不大够用了。一方面是因为亚茨拉菲尔的藏书和其他小玩意儿在这几年里不断增多，另一方面当然是，克鲁利把他自己喜欢的各种物件都搬了进来。

于是他们开始商量扩建，打算买下隔壁那间“老友”书店。

在世上生活太久了，难免会开始忘记一切事情。亚茨拉菲尔忘了自己具体是因为什么事情耽误了扩建和装修计划，好像不是什么重要的事儿。春天一眨眼就结束了，夏天来临的时候他才终于把这个计划重新想了起来。

“这件事搁置太久了，克鲁利，必须得提上日程了。”亚茨拉菲尔在一个早上抛出这句话。

当时他们正坐在桌边吃毫无必要的早餐，恶魔没太睡够，黄澄澄的一双灯泡子睁得很大，且相当无神。他愣了一会儿，给自己倒了杯咖啡，然后撇撇嘴说：“也没有很久——就三个月，还是四个月？”

然后他把咖啡壶递给天使。

“我们耽误了整整一季。”亚茨拉菲尔接过咖啡壶，“现在都夏天了，克鲁利，夏天结束之前我想完成扩建和装修。一年到头里也就只有夏天适合做这事儿，总不能等到冬天再开始装修… …又湿又冷，阴雨连绵。”

这描述让克鲁利缩着肩膀抖了抖。他不喜欢冬天，湿冷日子里特别容易犯困，每个冬天都想冬眠。

恶魔抿了口咖啡，眨眨眼睛：“先去把你储藏室里那块翘起来的地板修了吧，天使，然后我们慢慢商量扩建的事儿。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，往自己的咖啡里加奶和糖：“以后这种小乐趣不用特意留给我，亲爱的，你顺手用奇迹修好它就行。”

克鲁利耷拉着眼皮随便答应了一声，然后用叉子叉起一块鸡蛋。

亚茨拉菲尔厨艺很好，早餐永远丰盛可口。

时值六月底，是很好的季节。吃完早餐后他们一起去了储藏室，天使用一个奇迹修好那块翘起来的地板，克鲁利搬来梯子在柜子和货架之间爬来爬去，把每一本跟装修有关的书都搬了下来。

“我不知道你还有这么多关于装修的大部头呢。”恶魔拂去一本书封面上的灰尘，“1836年的书… …这上面的东西不知道现在还适不适用了。”

“经典永不过时。”天使有他自己的坚持。

“但你总得知道当下基本的装修工艺和造价，这样才好跟工人们谈价钱。施工队都喜欢欺负门外汉。”

亚茨拉菲尔在修好的地板上踩了踩，确保没什么问题。他觉得克鲁利说得也有点道理。

“我们今天去跟隔壁老友书店的店主聊聊，看他愿不愿意把店卖给我们。”天使搬起一摞跟装修有关的书籍，跟克鲁利一前一后从储藏室走回前厅。

“我猜他肯定愿意。”

“明天我们就去买几本时下流行的装修指南，然后联系施工队。”

“没问题，都听你的——不过你真这么着急吗，天使？我觉得还可以再缓一缓。”

亚茨拉菲尔把书放在前厅一张长桌上：“不能再缓了，不然可能会拖到明年夏天。”

克鲁利耸耸肩。然后他好像突然想起了什么一样：“明天我得回一趟自己的公寓，去给盆栽浇水。一起吗？”

“我们可以分开行动，你去给盆栽浇水，我去买书。”天使依旧在整理长桌上那些旧书，灰尘沾到他的手指上。

“可以先一起去我的公寓，然后再一起去买书。”恶魔建议。

“可是那样比较耽误时间，分开行动效率高点。”

“别这样，一起行动比较有趣啊，天使。”克鲁利抱住亚茨拉菲尔，软趴趴地把自己缠在天使肩上，“再说我有车呢，好过让你一个人搭公交。”

亚茨拉菲尔只好妥协。

这条红肚皮的蛇在他背后吐着信子，用两颗尖牙调皮又暧昧地轻轻咬住亚茨拉菲尔柔软的耳朵，天使嘴角开始向两边拉开，同时脸上有点升温。

“别这么急，亲爱的。”他转过身把恶魔的头发揉乱，“离晚上还有好长一段时间。”

克鲁利“嘶”了一声，相当不满。

“天啊——又不是非得等到晚上！”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天的清晨依旧美好。

似乎是为了抱负天使昨天那句“离晚上还有好长一段时间”，恶魔一大早就把对方按在床上亲得缺氧，然后恬不知耻放荡至极堕落无比地来了一场充满浓烈爱意的晨间运动。

最后他舔舔嘴唇，心满意足：“看吧，不是非得等到晚上。”

晨间运动让他们的起床时间比平常往后延了差不多两个小时，克鲁利缠在亚茨拉菲尔身上跌跌撞撞地滚进浴室去洗澡，结果又差点在浴室墙壁上来一场浴间运动。

天使毅然决然地扭开水闸，把冷水开到最大。

“不能再这样了，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔相当绝望，“我也很想——可是今天还有正事儿要做。”

缠在对方身上把自己扭成好几截的蛇愤愤吐了吐信子，然后收起诱惑乖乖洗澡。

他们出门的时候已经接近中午，于是干脆车头一拐先去吃了个饭，然后再慢悠悠地开回市中心那间高档公寓。

亚茨拉菲尔在走进公寓时闻到了陈旧空气的味道，沉重又闭塞。空了一段时间的公寓落了层灰，蒙娜丽莎的画框不像之前那么鲜亮。盆栽们还待在它们本来的位置，绝大多数依旧青翠娇嫩、生机勃勃。然而很不幸，有一小盆植物的叶子卷了起来，边缘微微泛黄。

亚茨拉菲尔尝试用自己的身体挡住这株可怜植物，然而克鲁利还是看到了。恶魔耷拉着眼皮、目光自上而下冷飕飕地看着盆栽，高高挑起眉毛。

大事不妙——天使在心里嘀咕。他脑子飞速运转，思考有什么办法可以把这盆可怜的小生命从大蛇魔掌下救出来，然而克鲁利脸上那个可怕又阴森的表情在三秒之后就消失了。

他撇着嘴耸耸肩，嘟囔道：“你们就是学不会什么叫自律，非得有人看着才肯好好长。”

然后懒洋洋地走到置物架边去拿喷壶。

天使悬着的心松了下来。

他原本以为克鲁利会对植物大吼大叫，然后直接打个响指用地狱火把它烧得一干二净，或者把这盆小东西丢到粉碎机里去——还好没有。

克鲁利在园艺喷壶里装满水，滴了几滴浓缩植物营养液，慢条斯理地打理着公寓里的绿植。天使坐在沙发上等他。

恶魔用手指试探土壤湿润程度，让土层湿度保持在合适范围之内，然后用喷壶把混了营养液的清水均匀喷洒在叶面上。他没戴墨镜，眼睛睁得很大，认真而专注。亚茨拉菲尔一直觉得认真照顾植物的克鲁利非常漂亮，格外迷人，是一条收起獠牙和毒液、懒洋洋躺在鼠尾草和风信子花丛里的蛇。

蛇戴上很薄的白色橡胶手套，用镊子把花盆里掉落的叶片和其他杂物一点点捡出来，然后用剪刀修去多余枝叶。他像在打理什么艺术品。

沙发上的天使有点犯困。他想到等会儿还要去买书，于是催促克鲁利快一点。

“急什么呢，天使。”恶魔的注意力完全放在他的盆栽身上，回答得漫不经心，声音飘飘忽忽，“急什么呢… …夏日漫长啊。”

亚茨拉菲尔在沙发上打了个盹，醒来的时候已经是傍晚，克鲁利正把最后一盆料理好的盆栽放回窗台上、不紧不慢地扯下橡胶手套。他直了直腰，心满意足地叹了口气，然后戴上墨镜。

太阳几乎要下山了。

亚茨拉菲尔知道他们今天大概来不及买书了。

他们在下楼时像过去6000年里那样拌嘴，互相善意挖苦和嘲笑，然后一起钻进黑色老爷车里。

伦敦夏季的傍晚是非常美的。亚茨拉菲尔喜欢傍晚，他认为傍晚是一天当中最浪漫迷人又微妙的时候——白昼拖着她长长的裙子即将走下舞台，而黑夜妆容精致，准备来一个惊艳绝伦的亮相。

在黑色和白色的交织与过度当中，你可以找到蓝灰色、淡紫色、石榴一样剔透明亮的红色和三色堇花瓣上浓烈饱满的玫色。

而克鲁利从来不喜欢傍晚，原因很简单，傍晚塞车。

下班的工薪族，打算找个地方开始夜生活的年轻人，以及赶往高档餐厅进行洽谈的商务精英全都倾巢而出，他的本特利老爷车塞在路上，蠕动得很艰难。对恶魔来说，把时速保持在100以下绝对是种折磨，而塞车相当于特别可怕残忍无法忍受的酷刑。

好在今天克鲁利心情似乎不错，他没有冲前面的车子吼叫或者随便戳爆几个轮胎，只是趴在方向盘上难过又绝望地呻吟了两声。

“明天一定得去买书了，时间紧迫。”亚茨拉菲尔牵起一个话题，“然后我们去找隔壁店老板聊一聊，再找个靠谱的施工队… …”

“对，行，施工队。”克鲁利敷衍。

“开始装修之前要不要把书店里清扫一下呢。来个大扫除。”

“把东西搬出去就好了，天使，没必要清扫得太彻底。”克鲁利拍了拍方向盘。

“有道理，没必要清扫得太彻底。”亚茨拉菲尔拆开一盒小饼干，往嘴里放了一块，嚼了几下之后慢慢咽下去，“我们之前是不是谈过这个事儿？把东西搬出去就行，没必要清扫得太彻底。”

“什么？”恶魔没大明白，心不在焉，“我不记得了。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点苦恼地皱起眉头，他总觉得这话听起来耳熟。

“那就是我跟别的什么人聊过这事儿。”

市中心塞得厉害，汽车尾灯连成一片，过往路人行色匆匆，傍晚也在从地平线上一点点沉下去，夜幕要降临了。天使坐在副驾位上吃小饼干，开始迷迷糊糊地思考这个问题——我到底是在哪听到过这句话？

把东西搬出去就行了，没必要清扫得太彻底。

+++

“你在人间待得太久了，亚茨拉菲尔，太久了。”加百列双手背在身后。

这画面在亚茨拉菲尔脑海里是个特写镜头，大特写，大天使长的脸在这个镜头里有点扭曲，漂亮的紫色眼睛被无限放大。

权天使坐在椅子上，抬头看着加百列。他有点不知道该说什么，于是点点头，努力微笑。

世界末日之后他有相当长的一段时间没回天堂，天堂高层们放任他在人间尽情潇洒快活。大概过了一年左右，当加百列再次出现在他的旧书店里时，这位天使长态度比以往谦逊了很多。

出于利弊权衡，或者出于短期计划和长期需要，天堂这个时候还不想失去亚茨拉菲尔——虽然他在人间用6000年的时间把自己吃得柔软又圆润，但不能否认，手握火焰剑的伊甸园东门权天使亚茨拉菲尔，依旧是全天堂最优秀的战士之一。

天堂需要他。

于是亚茨拉菲尔和天堂之间恢复联络，并同时得到了更多尊重，以及自由。

“人间充满了罪恶。”加百列在原地踱了两步，嘴角勾起的弧度很完美，眉毛微微皱起，“而罪恶——从来都应当被清洗。”

天使长说完坐在权天使身边，颇为幽默地挑起眉：“就像那次大洪水。”

亚茨拉菲尔小幅度点点头：“对… …大洪水。”

那次洪水是因为上帝有点不大高兴。他不是很明白，现在上帝对人间又开始不满了吗。

“但全能之主永远是仁慈的，亚茨拉菲尔，祂永远会给世人，以及人间的每一种造物留下一丝希望，一个机会。”加百列摊开手，开始一根一根掰着自己的手指，“诺亚的妻子、孩子们、人间的每一种动物… …兔子、鸭子、独角兽，它们都有过机会… …那头独角兽是自己寻死，这不能怪洪水或者上帝。”

加百列的声音很低沉，是那种从喉咙深处滚出来的嗓音，非常具有说服力，当他讲话的时候你很难把注意力从这声音上移开。亚茨拉菲尔感觉他的精神和注意力被加百列的声音绑架了，被大天使攥在手里。

“所以你看，严格意义上来说，洪水并没有淹死每一个人，这也不是一场完全彻底的清洗。”天使长摊开双手笑了。

完美的微笑，和善、聪明、诙谐，相当有领导者气质。

“我不明白，加百列，你跟我说这些是——”亚茨拉菲尔觉得他必须要把这个问题问出来，并且最好，立刻就得到一个答案。

“所以我说你在人间待得太久了，亚茨拉菲尔。”加百列双手抱住亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀，在权天使柔软丰腴的肩上拍了拍，“如果你还是我熟悉的那个亚茨拉菲尔、手握火焰剑的伊甸园东门天使，这个时候就应该问——我们什么时候开始清洗。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼。他祈祷加百列说的不是自己心中所想的那件事。七年以前他们才刚刚阻止了世界末日，他一点也不想再重新来一遍。况且如果上帝在这个时候决定来个大清扫，那之前的世界末日又有什么意义呢。

“你的意思是——再降下一场大洪水或者什么灾难，然后清洗整个人间吗？”他喉咙干涩，想流畅说出一句话变得稍微有点困难。

“怎么会？我们刚刚才说了，全能之主是仁慈的。”加百列笑容更加明显，他又在权天使肩膀上拍了拍，手掌宽厚温暖，“只是有部分东西需要被清洗罢了。”

天使长收回手，把右手食指竖在脸颊边，是一个充满智慧感和领导者魅力的姿势。他用这个姿势做了最后总结：

“知道吗，人世必须留有遗憾才算是完美——彻底的清洗、纯粹的完美反而无聊枯燥，让人提不起兴趣。”

+++

亚茨拉菲尔想起来了，这对话是发生是他和加百列之间的，但他记不清具体时间。那时候好像还有点冷，加百列系着一条浅烟灰色的围巾——不过这也不能说明什么，加百列一年到头绝大多数日子里都围围巾——类似这样的对话也并不止一场。

亚茨拉菲尔嚼饼干的节奏慢了下来，牙齿缓缓轧过酥脆食物，薄厚适中的甜味小零食在口腔里断裂，然后被碾成更加细碎粘稠的糊状物体，最后顺着食道滑到胃里。

他舔了舔嘴角的饼干屑。

克鲁利趴在方向盘上，百无聊赖地用指关节在侧面车窗上敲了敲。


	3. Chapter 3

亚茨拉菲尔其实不太明白，为什么那么多人希望能在死后升入天堂。

天堂会让你感到极其的——平静、沉闷、无聊，乏味至极。

至少他每次回天堂做述职报告的时候都是这么觉得的。

在一开始的那些年月里，他还会期待回到天堂。毕竟那时候人间尚是一片荒芜沙漠，没那么多好玩的事物，也没什么好吃的东西。但后来不一样了——人间越来越生机勃勃，你永远不知道人类下一个世纪会弄出什么有趣小东西，或者会发现什么样的美食。

公元前后，亚茨拉菲尔正式、完全，沉浸到了人间的乐趣当中。从此之后，回天堂做述职报告就变成了一件相当乏味无聊的事情。

白花花，到处都白花花，闪着一团团的光，一尘不染。天使们穿着高级定制套装，不苟言笑或者永远都在微笑。冗长枯燥的述职和加百列米迦勒的点评，一句“做得好”或者两句“要小心敌对阵营的动向”。

权天使真不太关心这个，敌对阵营那位外派员工根本没在好好工作，相比之下他更关心今天晚上吃什么。

有一次，有那么一次，应该是在末日之后，亚茨拉菲尔在回天堂做述职的时候跟加百列聊了聊。他那时候正打算往外走，离开这个宁静得近乎乏味的地方。站在下行电梯上等一段时间，就又能拥抱可爱的人间小餐馆。

加百列就是在这个时候叫住了他，米迦勒也在。

“我们认可你的工作，亚茨拉菲尔。非常出色。”加百列双手交握。

“非常出色。”米迦勒重复了一遍。

在明亮刺眼的白光里，这两位高阶天使的脸显得不太真实，躯体轮廓裹着一层模模糊糊的浅色光晕。他们是无上圣洁的，荣耀和福祉一起闪耀在眼睛里，是最完美的造物、最崇高的存在。

即使同为天使，亚茨拉菲尔也时常会被加百列那双紫色眼睛吸进去——他说不清是因为那里面宽厚博大的圣洁，还是其他什么东西。

权天使笑着点头，对两位高阶天使的赞赏表示感谢，相当谦逊。

加百列维持那个双手交握的姿势重新强调了一遍“非常出色”，然后深吸一口气：“但是——”

但凡有点常识的人都知道，在一段谈话当中，“但是”后面的那些内容，才是核心要点和真正重要的东西。

“但是——我们觉得你没必要这么费心。”米迦勒接着说了下去。

于是加百列露出一个非常灿烂舒爽的笑容：“没错。没必要这么费心。”

这两位高阶天使站在那，一位不苟言笑，一位一直在笑，他们自带柔光特效的美丽面庞在权天使脑子里糊成一坨。像被勺子搅开的浓汤，或者鸭子游过时的水面，银汤勺和红色脚蹼把它们搅得粘稠混乱一团糟。

“你看，亚茨拉菲尔，你是个聪明人。”加百列稍稍收起笑容，一字一顿，“人间其实并不值得你这么费心。你已经为它阻止过一次世界末日了。”

米迦勒补充：“你本不该阻止它。”

“但是没关系，我们原谅你。”加百列接过话头，“但是有些东西必须要继续，事情必须回到正轨上来。”

米迦勒颔首：“而且天秤两端平衡太久了，亚茨拉菲尔。”

他们站在那，像一块磁铁的正负极，一根针的两端，或者一杯温水和一杯冰水。加百列负责圆滑又充满魅力地抛出一个问题，对亚茨拉菲尔进行引导，而米迦勒负责在关键时刻干净利落地踹上那么一脚。

亚茨拉菲尔离那座下行电梯只有几步之遥，克鲁利可能还在电梯下边等他一起去喝下午茶。他有点尴尬地站在原地，习惯性感到焦虑不安，同时努力表现得镇定自若。

加百列上前两步，伸出自己的左右手：“你看，天秤两端，天堂和地狱。中间是人世。”

“它们一直处于平衡。”米迦勒将双手环抱在胸前，有些不耐烦。

亚茨拉菲尔挑眉，表示请继续。

“原定的世界末日现在被推迟，6000年来天秤两端积压了太多砝码，而且一直保持着毫无意义的平衡。这有点不太符合伟大计划。”加百列说着，稍稍晃了晃自己充当天秤两端的左右手，将语速放得极其缓慢而诡谲，“我们得——让它——稍微倾斜——那么一点儿。”

“顺便清理一下天秤里的砝码。”米迦勒补充，“砝码越积越多，难免会混进去一点别的东西。一些杂质。”

加百列轻轻拍了下手：“对，杂质，不必要的东西。必须被清除。”

“别忘了，亚茨拉菲尔。”随后天使长恢复那个双手交握的姿势，向后退了一步，为对方留出一点空间，“每种造物都曾经有机会——那头跑掉的独角兽最后被洪水吞没了，是它自寻死路。”

然后他们一起对权天使露出一个笑容。

+++

“这不过是个梦，天使，别去管他了。”克鲁利坐在沙发上，像一张网，张开瘦长四肢把他的天使裹在网里面。

他说完在亚茨拉菲尔耳朵后面啄了一下。

“可是感觉很真实。”亚茨拉菲尔蜷在温暖的网里面，捧着一杯加了牛奶的热可可，“这场对话绝对是真实发生过的，但我就是想不起来它具体发生在什么时候。”

克鲁利想了想，然后把下巴放在天使头顶，用下颌蹭着软乎乎的浅金色卷发：“绝对是梦。这场谈话怎么听都像是天堂准备向地狱开战、同时清洗人间。这么大的事儿如果真发生过，你绝对会跟我说的，我们也就不会像现在这样赖在沙发上无所事事了。”

亚茨拉菲尔觉得这话相当有道理。

他们俩此时此刻穿着睡衣蜷在沙发上，慵懒又舒适。

天使抿了一口热可可，浓醇可口。他舔去沾在上唇的奶泡：“你说得对，亲爱的。”

克鲁利发出心满意足的叹息。他想了想，然后又接着说了下去：“你还记不记得，我们聊过那头独角兽。”

“是跑掉的那只，还是在阿勒山一直陪着你的那只？”

“跑掉的。”

“记得。”亚茨拉菲尔又喝下一口热可可，“你当时说，独角兽根本没必要登上什么方舟，它们本来就应该自由自在地在大地上撒欢。”

“对，没错。”蛇抬起一只手，懒洋洋地把手指没进天使柔软的卷发里，“错在洪水，不在独角兽，它不是自寻死路，只是在… …我想想，我更乐意称之为，追赶自由。”

然后克鲁利沉默了一会儿，干巴巴地说：“它要是能再跑快点儿就好了。要是我在那，可能会骑在它身上，或者飞在它身边吧，然后一边大喊‘快跑、独角兽，快跑’一边挥舞我的马鞭。”

“这样，它说不定就能跑过洪水了。”

这不是个多好笑的笑话，一时间两个人都没有说话。亚茨拉菲尔想说，你不擅长骑马，每次都从上面摔下来，肯定没法骑在独角兽身上飞奔，而且你也舍不得拿马鞭抽它。可他最后什么都没说，只是低头慢慢喝着杯子里的热可可。

大概过了五分钟，像一张网一样包着天使的蛇抻了个懒腰，然后问：“我们中午吃什么？”

“寿司。”亚茨拉菲尔稍稍坐直，回过头在克鲁利下巴上亲了亲，“去吃寿司吧。然后我们去买几本装修指南。”


	4. Chapter 4

莫名被推迟了一整个春天的旧书店改造及扩建计划终于开始了。

这个计划像那种放了七八年没人开的老式拖拉机，破旧不堪落满灰尘，零件缝隙之间塞着沙子，齿轮转起来嘎啦嘎啦响，每一脚油门都能踩出来一整团浓黑烟雾。

虽然艰难异常，但最终这台拖拉机还是成功挂了档，苟延残喘地往前蠕动。

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利一起去买了几本时下流行的装修指南，将崭新书籍和老旧大部头摆在一起研究了几天，最终成功掌握了相当一部分现代装修知识。然后他们在装修风格上发生了分歧，整整一个星期都在白天对彼此的审美进行挖苦嘲讽，在晚上搂成一团滚到床上、沙发上以及浴缸里。

克鲁利特别喜欢那个浴缸。

他在浴缸里向亚茨拉菲尔妥协，把装修风格的决定权完全交到天使手上。毕竟那终归是A.Z.菲尔先生的书店，不是A.J.克鲁利的。

那之后大概过了一周，在某个周三下午三点，天使独自走进隔壁的“老友”书店，问店主是否乐意把店面盘给他。

亚茨拉菲尔觉得克鲁利看起来“不像善类”，不适合出现在这种半私人社交半商务洽谈的场合，于是恶魔被孤零零地留在旧书店里面，并耸了耸肩表示“你听说过哪个恶魔看起来像是个善类吗，我已经是全地狱最像善类的恶魔了”。

“老友”书店的老板慷慨大方异常，几乎是不假思索地答应把店铺盘给亚茨拉菲尔，甚至没怎么讨价还价。不知道是不是这位老板上了年纪，天使觉得他听力相当迟缓，反应也相当迟缓，整个人都迟缓得近乎痴呆。

“人类上了年纪之后就是这么可怜。”这个想法让天使在离开前顺手施了个小奇迹，给老友书店的老板留下一层效用大概会持续三五天的幸运光环。在幸运光环生效的这段时间里，书店老板会经常遇上超市打折、公交车上恰好有一个靠窗的空位子这种微不足道的小幸运，且买彩票中奖的几率也会高一点。

接下来的一段时间忙碌而充实，让天使振奋雀跃，让恶魔叫苦连天。

亚茨拉菲尔将起床时间提前了四十分钟，每天早上用尽他那颗天使心脏里全部的邪恶念头与狠毒心肠，变着法子叫克鲁利起床。

比如掀被子，捏鼻子，打屁股，以及把这条蛇直接拖到地上。他甚至从自己翅膀上摘下一根羽毛，在克鲁利脚心挠痒痒。

恶魔觉得此种行径邪恶至极，残忍得令人发指，过去6000多年里他都没说拿自己翅膀上的羽毛挠过什么人的脚心。

于是每天早上，伊甸园之蛇半死不活地爬起来，强打精神去跟天使一起搬书、收拾库房，为扩建和装修做准备。

他想尽一切办法偷懒耍赖。

七月中旬的时候隔壁“老友”书店终于空了出来，店主人在临走前给亚茨拉菲尔留下一小箱五彩斑斓的神奇光盘。克鲁利路过的时候斜着眼睛看了一眼光盘封盒上面的字，然后决定把它们丢掉。

那之后他们开始在报纸和杂志上寻找当地装修公司和施工队的小广告，想挑一家比较靠得住的。

“我记得报纸上之前明明有很多这种小广告。”天使把他放在桌子底下的一沓报纸翻来覆去找了几遍，也没找到想要的东西。

克鲁利正在泡茶，他端着茶壶耸耸肩：“有些东西的特殊功能就是，永远会在你真正需要它们的时候突然消失不见。比如袜子。我经常找不到另一只袜子在哪。”

“骗人，你的袜子排得跟字典里的单词一样严谨。”

于是克鲁利又耸了耸肩。

因为突然之间消失殆尽的装修公司和施工队小广告，近来一直忙于筹备装修工作的两个超自然生灵获得了一天宝贵假期。克鲁利非常开心，他说他有点想圣詹姆斯的鸭子和丽兹酒店的晚餐了。

圣詹姆斯公园和丽兹酒店，这两个地方就像某种固定组合，在他们过去一段时间的生活当中总是成对出现，不可分割。好在谁也没觉得老套或者厌倦，他们依旧乐在其中。

他们站在湖边喂鸭子，把面包屑丢进湖里面，幼稚至极地比看谁能丢得更远。于是鸭子们嘎嘎叫着，被面包屑引得逐渐远离岸边。后来克鲁利说这个游戏太没有技巧性了，又提议比比看谁能用面包块打中尽可能多的鸭子。要打到头才算分。

亚茨拉菲尔扁了扁嘴：“多幼稚啊。”

“你知道吗，人类有个词怎么说的来着… …老什么。”恶魔学着亚茨拉菲尔的样子跟他一起扁嘴，“总之意思就是说，人年纪越大，就会越幼稚，越来越像小孩。你看，我都6000多岁了。”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。

然后天使说：“我们去买个雪糕吧。然后走一走。”

6000多岁的幼稚老人点点头。

离开湖边的时候亚茨拉菲尔脚步顿了顿，他看向右后方的长椅：“亲爱的，看那边那位先生，戴黄色鸭舌帽那个。”

克鲁利兴趣缺缺地看过去。一个中年男人，个子不高，面部没什么突出特色，正坐在椅子上吃香蕉。恶魔皱皱鼻子：“我看到了，一位明显职场不太得意的普通工薪族。怎么了？你也想吃香蕉吗，还是你想要一顶黄色鸭舌帽？”

“哪个天使会喜欢黄色鸭舌帽啊，天。”天使叹了口气，“我只是发现，我们最近这段时间每次来圣詹姆斯公园，都会遇见这位戴黄色鸭舌帽的先生。而且十次里面有六七次他都坐在长椅上吃香蕉。”

“这说明他也跟咱们一样喜欢圣詹姆斯公园，他还喜欢黄色鸭舌帽和香蕉。”克鲁利走向雪糕车，买了草莓棒冰和香草甜筒，“我不喜欢香蕉。你喜欢吗。”

亚茨拉菲尔不想回答这个问题。

天使用舌头卷走甜筒最上面那一层巧克力脆片和花生碎的时候，克鲁利突然打了个响指叫起来：“老小孩！”

“什么？”

“我想起来那个词了，老小孩！”

亚茨拉菲尔突然感觉有点累。他疲倦地说：“吃你的雪糕吧，亲爱的。”

他们捧着甜筒和棒冰离开公园，身后长椅上戴黄色鸭舌帽的男人依旧在吃香蕉，表情呆板、眼神麻木。他吃完一根香蕉，把香蕉皮丢进随身携带的纸袋子里，然后又掏出来一根香蕉。

按照惯例，从圣詹姆斯公园出来之后，就应该直接去丽兹酒店用晚餐，而亚茨拉菲觉得这个惯例应当被沿袭和保留。于是他们钻进老爷车，恶魔踩下油门，本特利以每小时145的速度飙向丽兹大酒店。

关于丽兹酒店的回忆总是美好的。这里不会发生任何令人不快的事情，不管是过去的几年，还是现在，又或者将来。就算是在梦里，如果你梦到了伦敦的情侣求婚圣地丽兹大酒店、梦到自己在享受一顿丽兹烛光晚餐，那么这肯定是个让人不忍心醒来的美梦。

餐前酒和汤是按照亚茨拉菲尔的口味点的，主菜是威灵顿牛排，甜品是约克郡布丁。跟过去许多年一样，在餐桌上，克鲁利主要负责喝酒和观赏天使进餐，而亚茨拉菲尔非常自然且自觉地吃掉了克鲁利那份布丁。

这顿晚餐让天使感觉相当美好、温馨，甚至称得上浪漫——他们坐在靠窗的位置，窗外路边有名抱着吉他的流浪歌手在卖唱。他们听不见歌手唱的是什么，但通过他深情快乐的眼神和打着轻快拍子的脚掌，天使推测，一定是首关于爱情的歌曲，快乐又明朗的那种。

“也可能是首用来嘲讽什么大人物的打油诗。”极难得地，克鲁利用小勺挖了一小块布丁放进嘴里。

然而在温馨和美好之余，亚茨拉菲尔始终觉得有什么地方不太对。这顿晚餐有什么地方不太对。

天使把目光从窗外收回来，出于某种好奇心，开始仔细检查身边的环境。

不是菜品的问题，菜品很好，非常美味。也不是桌子的问题，这桌子放得四平八稳，没有任何倾斜。不是克鲁利的问题，克鲁利身上问题太多了，像那种错字频出的盗版书籍，所以当问题趋近饱和之后你反而会觉得没有任何问题。

问题出在——亚茨拉菲尔看着被自己吃了一半的布丁，以及装布丁的盘子。

他发现装补丁的不是丽兹酒店常用的甜品盘，是自己小公寓里那种古老陈旧的盘子。这并不是说“丽兹酒店最近刚好采购了一种新盘子，它们跟亚茨拉菲尔家里的盘子是一个款式”，而是说“亚茨拉菲尔自己家橱柜里的盘子跑到了丽兹酒店餐桌上来”。

天使相当确定这一点。

他低头看着餐盘。

作为一个恋旧的人，亚茨拉菲尔家里有相当多用了很多年的老物件，甜品盘是其中之一。这盘子上的每一处磨损和缺口都是他熟悉的，绝对就是他放在自家橱柜里的几个旧盘子之一。

亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱眉头。

“怎么了，天使？”克鲁利又用勺子挖起一块布丁，他把墨镜向下推了推，露出一半眼睛，“干嘛那副表情——你不是挺喜欢约克郡布丁的吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔慢慢咀嚼自己嘴里那块布丁。味道很好，他很喜欢。可是这不对劲儿。他希望克鲁利能自己发现盘子的问题，然而这条蛇就只是从墨镜后面露出一半金色蛇瞳，眨也不眨地盯着他。

天使又挖起一小块布丁。

然后他飞快地笑了笑，说：“没事。

那天晚上入睡的时候，天使依旧在想着——为什么他自己橱柜里的旧盘子会跑到丽兹酒店餐桌上去。然后克鲁利蹭了过来，黏糊糊地伸手搂住他的胳膊，皮肤微凉。

“晚安，天使。”蛇的声音模糊不清。他闭着眼睛在亚茨拉菲尔下巴上亲了一口，然后缠在天使身上飞快入睡。


	5. Chapter 5

这一觉好像睡了很久。亚茨拉菲尔拥有良好且规律的作息，他一般会在早上七点半左右醒来，精神饱满、神清气爽。

而这一天早上，天使感觉自己像是陷在一片沼泽地里，粘稠厚重的淤泥将躯体和四肢包裹，他在这样一片泥泞中缓缓向上浮。

相当沉闷，且黑暗。最先浮出沼泽的是面部，能感觉到污泥从脸上滑落，新鲜空气重新涌入鼻腔，把身体里滞留了一整夜的陈旧空气挤出去。然后是脖颈和胸腔。亚茨拉菲尔试着想睁开眼睛或者动动手指，可知觉似乎尚未回到身体里，他动不了。

我睡得太沉了——天使迷迷糊糊地想着，放松下来，放任自己身体的其他部分慢慢从沼泽中浮起、缓缓苏醒。当他的肩膀和大腿从淤泥中解脱时，亚茨拉菲尔终于找回了知觉。

他试着深呼吸，然后用右手大拇指的指腹缓缓搓捻着其他几根手指的指尖，让僵硬麻木的感觉慢慢腿下去、把浓厚睡意从指缝里挤出去。

他感觉自己像是足足睡了好几个星期那么久，背脊发僵，头脑迟钝，眼皮都沉得厉害。

亚茨拉菲尔睁开眼睛，窗帘尚未拉开，室内阳光并不是很充足。他眯着眼睛扭了扭脖子，感觉颈椎也僵得厉害。

将脖子扭到右侧的时候，天使发现——克鲁利不在。

天使想大概是最近的装修准备工作消耗了太多精力，他累了，睡得太沉、连那条老蛇什么时候起的床都不知道。

不过这真是相当罕见的情况，一般来说恶魔就算醒得比他早，也一定会死皮赖脸地耗在床上不肯动。

亚茨拉菲尔揉着脖子坐起来，耳朵里有轻微的蜂鸣声，双脚肿胀发软。他站起身，慢慢寻找着双腿的力量和平衡，感觉自己像是个久病初愈第一次下床的病人。这感觉新奇极了，毕竟作为超自然生灵，他从来不生病。

天使感觉嗓子很干，打算去倒杯水喝。他想克鲁利应该是百年难得一见地在厨房做早餐，或者在前厅折腾昨天那些旧报纸。

公寓里很安静，有点太安静了。

这世界上的安静有很多种。

一群人面对面坐在一起，但是谁也没说话，这是一种。你一个人窝在自己的小房间里面，抱着枕头和被子发呆，脑袋里有无数声音正吵得不可开交，这也是一种。

亚茨拉菲尔公寓里的这种安静，就好像是——一间空了很久很久的老房子，它的主人太久没回来了，窗外街道上的声音变成催眠白噪音，连尘埃和空气都提不起什么精神，阳光在地板上打瞌睡。

天使踩着拖鞋走到小厨房，水壶空着，没有一滴水，表面落了一层灰。亚茨拉菲尔皱眉——我们不是上周才打扫过厨房吗？

他拿着水壶走到水池边，拧开水龙头。整整七八秒的时间，没有水流出来，只有空洞喑哑的“嘶嘶”声。然后水管抖了抖，液体顺着龙头断断续续地往外淌，最开始的那几秒水里混着暗红色铁锈。

天使嘴角拉成一个平直的弧度。然后他关掉水龙头、放下水壶，快步走出厨房。

“克鲁利？”

他被自己的声音吓了一跳，干涩嘶哑，像是好久没开口说话的老人。

没有回应。

旧书店的地板踩上去嘎吱嘎吱响，他和克鲁利常日里精心保养的木质家具全都变得灰突突的，灰尘死气沉沉地覆盖在上面。

客厅没有人。

亚茨拉菲尔快步下楼，来到楼下的书店。也没有人。

更确切一点说，不光是没有人，甚至——他的每一本书都摆在书店里原本的位置，没有被清空，没有被挪走。就好像过去的半个多月里他和克鲁利根本就不曾为扩建而清扫旧书店，根本就不曾把一沓又一沓的书装进箱子里、搬到其他地方去。

每一本书，每一个书架，以及店里的摆设和其他小物件全都在原地，纹丝未动。落了一层灰。

亚茨拉菲尔开始觉得自己大概在做梦。

先是反复出现的黄色鸭舌帽，然后是丽兹酒店里的老旧甜品盘，现在是他的书店。天使喉结相当艰难地上下滚动了一下，他感觉嗓子里也积满了灰尘。

耳边有什么东西在响，一下一下，沉重且有力，节奏鲜明。他过了两分钟才意识到那是自己的心跳声，是旧书店里唯一的声音。亚茨拉菲尔吸了吸鼻子，吸进大量尘埃和灰烬，然后他打开了旧书店的门、走到街上去。

世界是灰色的。

在这里，“灰色”指一种气质，它的意思是死气沉沉或者空洞寂静。

街上很安静，安静得不像伦敦苏活区。行人稀稀落落，每张脸都像戴了张没有表情的面具，工艺拙劣又廉价的那种。

旁边的“老友”书店似乎已经空了很长一段时间，窗玻璃碎了一扇，门上挂着一块破木板，上面用红色喷漆写了一句极其不雅的脏话。街对面的墙上竖了块新的广告牌，牌子上是“无家可归者救济互助会”几个大字，下面有一串地址和两个联系电话。

墙的另一侧是幅街头涂鸦，颜色浓烈、饱和度很高，看起来像是什么人怀着满腔愤怒和仇恨创作出来的。涂鸦旁边写着“永不遗忘”，然后是一个鲜红色的日期，加大加粗、两条下划线——六月六日。

沿街的店铺有几间像是经历了一场暴力浩劫，玻璃碎了一地，墙上有几个洞。

亚茨拉菲尔被自己的心跳声吵得心烦意乱。

他不知道发生了什么、这个世界怎么了，以及，克鲁利去哪了。

只知道太吵了——这个一片寂静的世界太吵了，他自己的心跳声，太吵了。

他慢慢向后退，退回到旧书店里，然后关上门，窒息在自己的心跳声里。

“亚茨… …”

有声音从不知道什么地方传过来，很轻微。

“... …亚茨拉菲尔？”

他努力挤眼睛，把覆盖在眼球上的灰尘弄出去。

“亚茨拉菲尔——天使？”

这声音很熟悉。

“亚茨拉菲尔！”

亚茨拉菲尔回头，被自己的呼吸呛了一口，然后他看见了克鲁利的脸。

“你终于醒了。”

那条蛇趴在他身上，穿着睡衣，眉毛挑得很高，眼睛一眨不眨。

“你刚刚像是在做噩梦，我怎么都叫不醒你。”克鲁利歪过头，“梦到什么了？我猜挺糟的。”

亚茨拉菲尔发现自己躺在床上。时间是早上八点半，阳光很好。大脑像刚从死机状态里恢复过来的电脑硬盘，吱嘎吱嘎转得异常艰难，且急需散热。

他眨眨眼睛，伸出手去摸克鲁利的脸——把整个掌心贴在上面，轻轻拍了拍，然后用手指勾勒熟悉的面部轮廓，再掐一掐——触感很真实。

亚茨拉菲尔目光有点呆滞，他右手摸着克鲁利的脸，抬起左手、张开嘴，把左手食指慢慢放进嘴里。

克鲁利飞快制止了天使想要狠狠咬自己一口的愚蠢行为。

“你怎么了，天使？”恶魔握住亚茨拉菲尔的手，把脸凑得很近。

窗子开着，有风吹进来，窗帘晃动的弧度温柔而优美。

亚茨拉菲尔在三次深呼吸之后开了口：“我刚刚做了个梦，梦里的世界就好像是——经历了一场战争。”

克鲁利在他额头上亲了亲。

“而且我找不到你了。”亚茨拉菲尔继续说道，“世界是灰色的，什么东西看起来都很陈旧。我一睁开眼就找不到你了。”

他叹了口气。

克鲁利重新躺下，在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上蹭了蹭：“你最近太累了。扩建的事儿往后推一推吧，我们先休息一下。”

亚茨拉菲尔把手从被子里伸出来，抓住克鲁利的手放在胸前，仰面躺在床上看着天花板。过了一会儿，他说：“我觉得我应该回一趟天堂。”

恶魔抬起脑袋，表情相当不解。

“你看，先是那些莫名其妙的对话片段——什么天秤，清洗，独角兽，然后是经常在圣詹姆斯公园吃香蕉的黄色鸭舌帽男士，现在是这个梦。”天使握着克鲁利的手，“我有点不安，感觉会发生什么不太好的事。我得回天堂看看，找加百列问一下最近有没有什么… …”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”克鲁利嘟囔，“加百列他们就是帮混蛋，永远拐弯抹角，从来不肯讲真话。”

克鲁利特别喜欢讲加百列的坏话，亚茨拉菲尔见怪不怪，他在这条蛇手上捏了捏：“可是我必须得搞清楚到底是怎么回事，亲爱的。我不觉得自己会平白无故想起来那些东西，或者平白无故做这么奇怪的梦。”

过了一会儿他又说：“或者去问问亚当和安娜瑟玛。如果真要发生什么，那撒旦之子总不会毫不知情。”

“清醒一点，天使，世界末日之后亚当就变回普通人类男孩了。至于小女巫，她要忙她的婚礼呢。”克鲁利呻吟一声挣脱亚茨拉菲尔的手，撑起上半身，侧着身子半躺在床上：“别想了，你最近就是太累了。”

然后他揉了揉天使的柔软卷发：“听我的，把工作和扩建的事儿都先放一放，我们好好休息一阵子。现在可是一年中天气最好的时候啊。”

亚茨拉菲尔侧过头看着他。

一时间两个人都没说话。窗外传来行人的熙熙攘攘，有暴躁司机在马路上按喇叭，小孩子在街头打闹，一群年轻姑娘在尖叫，一个粗嗓门的年轻人在骂街，另一个浑厚的声音嚷嚷着“如果我今天下午两点以前还那不到那份报价，你他妈的明天就不用来上班了”。

然后亚茨拉菲尔笑了，眼睛弯成非常柔和又可爱的弧度：“你这个样子像是在哄小孩——阿什脱雷思保姆？”

克鲁利愣了一会儿，然后他低头凑近亚茨拉菲尔，将声音压得低沉又柔和：“你想听什么，摇篮曲、早安曲，还是地狱独唱团经典曲目？”


	6. Chapter 6

亚当.扬走出图书馆，在台阶上见到了佩帕。

塔德菲尔德那件事已经过了七年，他们不再是当年的小孩子。亚当和佩帕考入同一所大学，温斯利戴和布莱恩在中学毕业后去了别的城市，“他们”主要靠现代电子通讯设备进行联络。

亚当个子很高，他的面部线条依旧像是古希腊时期的大理石雕塑，典雅英俊而优美。牛仔裤包裹着佩帕修长笔直的双腿，蓬松黑发披在身后像一大团海藻，学校里不少男孩子会被这头漂亮头发所吸引。

可佩帕依旧是那个佩帕，她的兴趣和精力从来就不在谈恋爱、约会以及男孩子这些东西上，她认为自己的内心世界和人生轨迹要比眼前的约会或者告白信有意思多了。

学校里很冷清，学生们脸上没什么笑容，世界依旧是灰色的。

“嘿。”亚当冲他的“老伙计佩帕”打招呼。

佩帕晃了晃手机，撇着嘴：“布莱恩还是没消息。”

男孩脸色不太好。这句话其实完全在预料当中。“6月6日事件”过后他们一直在努力跟外地家人朋友们取得联络，急于确认彼此的安危。还算幸运的是，他们的家人都平安无事，塔德菲尔德依旧是座可爱美丽的小村庄，猪背岭也依旧绿意盎然得仿佛伊甸园。

大概一个星期后，远在海岸对面的温斯利戴终于回了消息，说他在混乱中被倒塌的墙壁压断了腿，在医院里躺了几天，但没什么大碍。

现在只剩下布莱恩。他们始终没法和布莱恩取得联系。

亚当、佩帕和温斯利戴用了他们所能想到的一切办法，通过社交网络以及人脉网去寻找布莱恩，然而那位老朋友始终没有出现。

他们其实都明白，时间越久希望就越渺茫，布莱恩很可能已经不在了。只是在官方盖棺定论之前，谁也不大想承认这个事实，在帷幕落下之前你总还会对舞台上发生的事情报有一丝希望，祈祷出现什么转机。

“我有时候觉得，在七年以前那个时候，如果我能保留我的力量就好了。”亚当把课本和电脑塞进背包，跟佩帕并排走在校园里，“如果我没变回普通人，那说不定现在就能找到布莱恩。至少可以确定他到底怎样了。”

下晚课的学生们三三两两从他们身边走过，每个人看起来都不是多开心的样子。他们中的绝大多数都在6月6号那天失去了一些东西，比如家人，朋友，故乡的老房子，喜欢的小书店或者常去的咖啡馆。

人们常说成长就意味着失去，而反过来，失去也可以让一个人加速成长。这话放在绝大多数场合下来说都是成立的，然而在另一些情况下——如果说这种“失去”根本就不讲道理、不合逻辑且毫无必要，那它可能只会带来将要持续很久的消沉情绪。

有些人会被它打碎，然后再也黏不起来。

校园里十分安静，世界上没有任何一所大学应该是这么死气沉沉毫无生机的样子。可眼下这个时候，欢笑显得很不合时宜。

如果世界沉浸在创痛和悲伤里，别人脸上都挂着沉郁表情，而你却偏要在这个时候欢呼雀跃——那么别人会说，看啊，看这个没良心的东西。

何况亚当和佩帕确实高兴不起来。

他们走到寝室区的时候，佩帕突然说：“这也不是你一个人就能阻止的，亚当。就算你保留了七年前的能力，我们这次也未必有那么幸运。”

亚当慢悠悠迈着两条长腿，百无聊赖地把一颗小石子在两脚之间踢来踢去。石头在地上滚动，发出咕噜咕噜的声响。

佩帕问：“亚茨拉菲尔先生的电话还是打不通吗？”

“嗯。电话一直没人接。”

五六秒的沉默之后，佩帕提议：“那再联系一下克鲁利先生吧。我总觉得他们俩当中，克鲁利先生是点子比较多的那个。”

亚当掏出手机，从通讯录里找到克鲁利的号码。在过去的一个月里这个号码他至少拨了有三四十次。

滴、滴、滴——“嘿，这是安东尼.J.克鲁利，你知道怎么做，要有型喔。”

男孩耸耸肩，挂断电话。

在过去的一个月里这个号码他至少拨了三四十次，每一次都会被转到语音信箱里。

亚当把他踢着玩了一路的小石子一脚踹开，一个大力抽射，石子跳跃着滚进路边草丛里。然后他说：“我挺想布莱恩的。他是个好朋友。”

佩帕低着头，大而黑的眼睛盯着自己的酒红色帆布鞋。

“嗯。我也想他。”

+++

“诱惑”是恶魔的工作，而天使亚茨拉菲尔相当乐于接受克鲁利的诱惑。

现在这条蛇在诱惑他暂时把工作和装修的事儿都放一放，休息一段时间，彻彻底底的休息。于是他们打算接下来的一整天就穿着睡衣赖在小公寓里，那儿也不去，什么也不干。

人类社会中大多数工薪族都明白这个道理。在经历了一整个星期的工作压榨和摧残之后，当星期六终于到来，你甚至连出去吃饭蹦迪看电影的力气都没有，只想趴在床上装死一整天，把一切室外娱乐活动推到第二天。

他们在床上赖到将近中午，期间亚茨拉菲尔又迷迷糊糊地睡过去几次，这次没有再做梦，脑子里也没有突然冒出来什么奇怪的对话和记忆片段。

十一点的时候他们打闹着把对方赶下床，克鲁利缠在亚茨拉菲尔身上，两个人打开冰箱看了看，决定自己动手在家里解决午饭。

“我的天使就是不知道控制口腹之欲。我都要抱不住你了。”克鲁利说这话的时候，两条胳膊从背后抱着亚茨拉菲尔，他双手放在天使圆润柔软的肚子上。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了，反驳说我是个天使，天使在必要的时候可以改变自己体型。

于是那条老蛇耷拉着眼皮想了想，说：“还是这样比较好，软软的抱起来很舒服。现在这样就很好。”

亚茨拉菲尔有一条卡其色的格子纹围裙，这条围裙曾经遭了克鲁利无数个白眼。而天使辩解说：“怎么了，格子纹很时髦”。最后克鲁利皱着鼻子耸了耸肩膀没说话，他觉得天使和自己对“时髦”的定义有相当大的分歧。

而且说真的，现在谁还会用“时髦”这个词啊，这个词本身就很不“时髦”。

现在天使就围着那条很“时髦”的卡其色格子围裙，在厨房里料理小牛排。他把烹饪用具和调料一样一样准备好，克鲁利在旁边碍手碍脚，并试图偷吃每一样可以生吃或者不能生吃的食材。于是亚茨拉菲尔打发他去地下室酒窖里拿酒。

恶魔在他耳朵后面亲了亲，然后乖乖走出厨房去地下室。

他再回来的时候一手拿着一瓶波特酒，亚茨拉菲尔站在厨房里，看着窗台发呆。

“你在看什么呢，天使？”克鲁利把酒放在桌子上。

亚茨拉菲尔依旧看着窗台。他低声问：“亲爱的，你公寓里的盆栽怎么会在这？”

克鲁利越过他的肩膀看过去。

厨房窗台上原本什么东西都没放，自从买下这间旧书店开始，亚茨拉菲尔就不曾在厨房窗台上放过任何东西——但现在那有一小盆盆栽，是克鲁利公寓里很常见的那种，花盆是磨砂黑，叶片青翠欲滴。

恶魔的肩膀僵了僵。

+++

在伦敦这种地方,想融入人群、不被任何人发现从来都不是一件多难的事儿。

大家都有自己的事要忙，有自己的生活要继续。除了游手好闲者和流浪汉，没人会对街上其他人付诸太多的注意力。

何况对于天使和恶魔来说，如果他们不想被注意到，就一定不会被注意到。这是超自然生灵的特权，人类羡慕不来。

加百列穿得相当惹眼。就算是在商务精英扎堆的金融区，他身上的高级套装也有点考究过头了。他还围了条看起来就价值不菲的围巾，谁会在五月底晴朗天气里围围巾呢。

但没办法，他是大天使长。他不希望被人类注意到，于是就没有任何人会注意到这个高大英俊、穿得不太合时宜，且特别引人注目的身影。

加百列面带微笑，紫色眼睛注视着来来往往的行人——小情侣，带孩子的年轻爸妈，街头打闹的学生。

他们并不知道在未来一段时间里，最多不超过半个月，自己可能就再也没机会享受这种琐碎平凡又美好的日常了。但是没什么，这不重要。现在人类自己都不大关心同胞的死活，天堂和地狱又怎么会在意人间这些平凡生灵的生命呢。

“你觉得我的建议怎么样？”天使长双手交握在身前，对他身边的人微微侧了侧头，“我觉得很好——能达成目标，又可以省去很多麻烦。对我们俩都有好处。”

地狱王子别西卜面无表情。她没有戴苍蝇头套，脸上也没有奇怪疤痕和污垢，看起来更像个人类一些。就算有那么几个特别有想法观察力特别敏锐的人注意到了她，顶多也只会觉得，她可真酷。

别西卜皱着眉头，看起来并不是多感兴趣。她没有立刻回答加百列的问题。

“你看，世界末日的事儿已经是个教训了。”加百列凑得更近了一点，“很明显，我们两边都出了几个内部叛徒。但是碍于各种——”

“碍于规则，条例，或者你们天堂里流行的说法——‘道德’——总之不方便自己动手。”别西卜瞟了他一眼，“可是这个建议明显对你们更有利。地狱才不会在意什么规则或者道德，我们想怎么做都行。”

加百列直起身子，眼睛望向远方：“对，的确，在这个层面上来讲确实是对我们更有利。可抛开道德和规则不谈，如果地狱一次处决掉那么多恶魔，难免会引发什么… …骚动，恐慌，小规模混乱之类的？”

天使长挑起眉毛看向别西卜，像一个在课堂上给出完美答案的孩子，他知道马上就会得到老师的赞赏和夸奖：“何况你证据不足。有些叛徒相当狡猾，你知道他是个叛徒，但就是找不到足够的证据。”

别西卜像被踩到尾巴的大型猫科动物，丢过去一个相当凶狠又森冷的眼神。这眼神像一把特别薄又锋利的刀，可以挑出你的眼球、割下你的鼻子，然后把它们一起拿去喂狗。可天使长毫不为之所动。

“这种时候，如果我们能结成联盟互相合作，就相当方便了。”加百列给了她一个微笑，时机和程度把握得刚刚好，“我们可以借对方的手来为自己肃清叛徒，不用担心违背道德，也不用担心引起内部恐慌。只需要一个合理借口。比如——”

“一场战争。”地狱王子接了天使长的话。

“没错。聪明人。”加百列露出赞许笑容。

接下来他们有大概一分钟的时间都没说话，欣赏着来来往往毫无实际欣赏价值可言、且在未来几天内就会变成尸体或者破碎尸块的人群。

一分钟之后先开口的是别西卜：“战争没问题，但是需要一个理由。你是大天使长，不能随随便便就发动战争。”

“你觉得我会连这个理由都没想好就跑来跟你做交易吗，别西卜？”加百列眨眨眼叹了口气，“找个理由很简单。只要你是他妈的大天使长，不管什么时候，只要在天堂里说人间充满罪恶、应当清洗，再稍微借一借全能之主的名义，天使们就会——”

“急着去伸张道义、清洗人间的罪恶。不管用什么方式。”别西卜相当不屑地撇着嘴，“其实很多时候，你们在肃清罪恶时，会产生比之前更多的罪恶。”

加百列感觉有点吃瘪。他扁着嘴沉默了大概三秒，将双手合在一起，然后又分开：“这话没错… …好在天堂里没人会这么想，你们地狱的思维真可怕。”

“也不能这么说，我们其实都没资格对对方的思维方式说三道四。”别西卜将双臂抱在胸前，冲她身边的大个子仰起头，“反正普通天使和恶魔都不被允许有自由意志，你们永远追随神圣计划，而地狱永不遗忘。互相折磨就是我们存在的意义。”

“没错。”加百列露出相当赞许的笑容，“所以，如果说人间充满罪恶，而在我——大天使长加百列——率领天使们想要肃清人间时，恰好有一位地狱王子想要破坏天堂的神圣计划，那可就太糟了。”

说完，他摊开手耸耸肩，露出一个做作至极但相当真挚的沮丧表情。

“先说好。”别西卜侧过身子面对加百列，“我会把我要处理的叛徒名单交到你手上，地狱和天堂之间的这场战争只是个幌子，我们只是要——”

“我们只是要清理内部叛徒，同时不弄脏自己的手。”加百列稍稍弯下腰，眉毛弯起，“我也会给你一个名单。至于你黑名单上排在第一位的那条蛇，不用担心，天堂会安排好一切。”

大天使长笑了笑，真挚和诙谐之间的分寸把握得很好，是个相当有魅力的笑容。

“那你的权天使呢？”

“亚茨拉菲尔可以先留着。”加百列认真思考了那么几秒钟，“天堂需要他这种优秀的战士。我给了他一个机会，想看看他会怎么选。洪水面前你如果想活命，就最好乖乖登上方舟。”

别西卜的目光在他脸上梭巡了几圈，挑剔而审慎。最后地狱王子勉强扯了扯嘴角：“算是个公平交易。”

加百列友和善地向她伸出一只手：“这就对了。六千多年过去了，我们都该好好打扫一下自己的屋子了。”


	7. Chapter 7

盆栽风波并没有持续太久。

亚茨拉菲尔家厨房的窗台上出现了一盆克鲁利公寓里的盆栽，天使对此十分介意。

可恶魔耸耸肩说，你太大惊小怪了，这是我上次回家浇花的时候拿回来的呀。

亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。他们一起回克鲁利那间高档公寓浇的花，然后又一起回到旧书店。一直在塞车，他还在车上吃了盒小饼干。

那天有很漂亮的黄昏，有甜脆饼干，有街边行人和冲彼此大呼小叫的汽车喇叭。没有盆栽，唯独没有盆栽。他不记得克鲁利带了盆盆栽回来。

“你在沙发上睡着了，睡得跟什么一样，当然不记得。”克鲁利把窗台上的盆栽抱下来，挑着眉毛相当挑剔地看了几眼，然后问，“你要是不喜欢厨房窗台上有植物，我就把它放到客厅，或者卧室里。”

这不是放在哪的问题，克鲁利——亚茨拉菲尔其实想这么说——问题在于，问题在于我真的不记得你那天带了盆栽回来，问题在于最近的很多事情都不对劲儿。

天使快速眨动眼睛。

窗台上的盆栽，丽兹酒店餐桌上的陈旧甜品盘，香蕉和黄色鸭舌帽，不翼而飞的装修队小广告。现在甚至连老友书店的老板都有点可疑了，亚茨拉菲尔明明记得去年冬天的时候隔壁店老板还精神焕发，能站在门口跟客人聊上半个钟头。他不应该是那么反应迟缓又痴呆的样子。

甚至——我到底是为什么推迟了旧书店的扩建和装修计划？

亚茨拉菲尔在桌边坐下来，表情相当苦恼。他扶着额头，脸有点红：“克鲁利，我觉得有人干扰了我的记忆。”

恶魔手里捧着盆栽，挑挑眉毛笑了笑：

“你在说什么啊，天使。谁能干扰你的记忆。”

“加百列，米迦勒。”亚茨拉菲尔双手捧着自己的脸，“我不太确定，但是理论上来说，高阶天使可以篡改别人的记忆，我在书上看到过。”

“他们篡改你的记忆干什么呢，有什么用？”克鲁利把盆栽放下，坐在亚茨拉菲尔身边，把手放在对方膝盖上拍了拍。

“我不知道。”亚茨拉菲尔用力揉脸。克鲁利熟悉这个动作，这说明他的天使现在很焦虑，想要冷静下来。

“我不知道，肯定有什么事儿——我最好还是找个时间回一趟天堂。”

克鲁利叹了口气，听上去有点疲惫。

亚茨拉菲尔回过头的时候，看到的就是这条蛇沉郁又疲惫的神态，那双眼睛里的金色都要比平时暗一些。

克鲁利什么都没说，似乎是认为眼下这个节点上对亚茨拉菲尔说什么都没有用。他把手脚缩上沙发，又把自己变成一张网，将天使裹在里面，长手长脚缠在对方丰腴柔软的躯体上。

“最近我们都太累了，天使。”他下巴抵着天使的肩，又搂紧了一点，“别想那么多了，休息吧，先休息一会儿。”

亚茨拉菲尔在这个怀抱里逐渐找回平静。他向后靠过去，后背压在恶魔胸膛上，然后蜷起双腿来，把自己缩成圆润的一个球。克鲁利在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，鼻息喷在耳朵上，双手垂在亚茨拉菲尔胸前。天使捉住他的手捏了捏，然后用自己的指腹蹭着克鲁利指甲的边缘。

恶魔有双非常好看的手，细瘦修长，骨节分明，指甲的甲床很长。他突然有点想给克鲁利涂个指甲油。

有时候就是这样。如果你身边恰好有那么一条精通诱惑之道又喜欢粘人的蛇，而恰好你还特别喜欢他。那有七八成的几率，一天当中所有紧要正经的事情都会因为这条蛇而一拖再拖、无限后延。

好在他们有漫长时光和永恒的生命，从来不用太着急，也不用担心来不及。

这是永生的好处之一。

总之在那天晚上八点，亚茨拉菲尔觉得盆栽的事儿可以往后推一推，料理了一半放在砧板上的小牛排也不是很重要。他忙着和这条蛇抱在一起，让对方的手脚规规矩矩老老实实地待在原地不要乱动。

第二天的早餐是煎培根吐司和太阳蛋，桌上放着牛奶和煮好的咖啡。克鲁利起床的时候亚茨拉菲尔已经摆好了餐盘，恶魔趿拉着拖鞋耷拉着眼睛，蹭过去给了天使一个黏糊糊的早安吻，然后拿起牛奶咕嘟咕嘟开始灌。

“别喝那么急，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔在餐桌边坐下来，“既然报纸上的小广告都不见了，你今天能不能出门去帮我找几家施工队？开车去找要方便点。”

“可以啊。”克鲁利用手背抹去嘴边的牛奶痕迹，也坐下来，“你跟我一起去吗？”

“不了，我今天想在家，随便做点什么。”亚茨拉菲尔把咖啡壶推过去。他了解克鲁利，这条蛇每天早上都要灌好多咖啡，然后才会清醒过来。

“好，没问题，天使。好好休息。”蛇叼起一片吐司，用尖锐獠牙把它撕开。

克鲁利在早上九点钟出门，一脚油门把老爷车飙到110，然后绝尘而去，路边有行人投来不大满意的目光。亚茨拉菲尔等了一会儿，然后他走到旧书店唯一一台老旧电话机前，拨通了一个号码。

那是亚当.扬的手机号。

亚当的手机是某3C电子产品寡头品牌的最新型号，价格不菲，功能强大。克鲁利有一部手机，是那种多年前的翻盖老古董。他曾经想过要不要给自己搞一部新型智能手机，毕竟他是安东尼.J.克鲁利，而安东尼.J.克鲁利就是应该拥有一部时下最新潮有型的手机。

他最后想了想，还是决定保留自己的翻盖古董机。理由很简单——恶魔喜欢玩手机翻盖，他觉得盖子一开一合的“啪”声特别有型。

而亚茨拉菲尔拒绝任何手机，他觉得一台电话就足够了。

天使依旧有点在意近来发生的一系列怪事，虽然都不算是什么大事，但当很多件琐碎怪异的小事儿接二连三发生的时候，你总会感觉不太妙。就像灾难前的预兆。

他并不是有意把克鲁利支走，只是觉得在搞清楚到底发生了什么事儿之前，最好先不要把那条蛇牵扯进来。如果这真是天堂的计划，如果说加百列或者米迦勒真的篡改了他的记忆，那么显然，让一个恶魔牵扯进来会是非常不明智的做法，很可能会给克鲁利惹上什么麻烦。

他打算先自己弄清楚这一系列怪事背后的原因，然后和克鲁利一起商量办法。

亚茨拉菲尔按下号码上的最后一个数字，然后耐心等待。

几秒钟的寂静之后，听筒里传来声响——“您拨打的号码是空号。”

亚茨拉菲尔挂断电话、再拿起话筒，又拨了一遍亚当的号码，这次拨得格外小心。

“您拨打的号码是空号。”

然后是一连串盲音。

亚茨拉菲尔知道人类当中有一种说法，叫“压死骆驼的最后一根稻草”。他确信这个电话不会是最后一根稻草，绝对不是——但也差不多了。

天使穿上外套系上温莎结，锁上旧书店的门，拦了一辆的士。

他需要回一趟天堂。他必须，要回一趟天堂。

绝大多数人类都不知道这一点——天堂和地狱在人间有很多入口，而且基本上都很好找。两部电梯，一部上行一部下行，中间是看起来跟地面没什么差别的水面。

亚茨拉菲尔行过水面、站在上行电梯上，涟漪在他脚下散开。

在电梯上行的过程中天使感觉不大对劲儿。

如果用更俗世更通俗的方式来解释，可以这么说：假使你要去参加一场特别棒的派对或者演唱会，那么在排队入场的时候，热烈躁动的气氛就会感染排队的人，于是人群跟着一起躁动起来。如果你是要去参加一场学术性探讨，那么在穿过长廊走进会议室的那几秒钟之内，你会被某种审慎而静谧的氛围感染，将自己的心态调整到“适合进行学术研究与探讨”的状态。

天堂有他自己独特的氛围，这氛围的组成成分是宁静、平和，以及无聊。

是一种会让你无欲无求的超脱，就好像——越过千山——然后发现千山的那一边是一片茫茫白光，什么都没有，又一切都在不言中。

亚茨拉菲尔知道天堂的气氛，他对这气氛相当熟悉。

然而在今天这一部上行电梯上，他什么都没感受到，天堂的氛围消失了。他不知道是自己出了问题还是天堂出了问题。

电梯不算长，亚茨拉菲尔在上面站了大概两三分钟，天堂入口处高悬的、洁白明亮不染尘埃的天花板慢慢浮现在视野里。

天堂里空荡荡的。

空得不正常。

亚茨拉菲尔走下电梯，站在入口处——他发现的第一个异常是，平时站在电梯边负责指路和迎送工作的低阶天使不在那；第二个异常是，太安静了，没有任何声音，没有天使们低声交谈或者踩着平衡车来来去去的声音；第三个异常是，天堂的构造不太对。

天堂办公处跟人间那种摩天大楼顶层的高档办公室没太大区别，有前台、有落地窗和会议室、有茶水间，以及那种看起来非常考究精良的隔断。亚茨拉菲尔相当熟悉天堂办公处的构造。

现在这些构造全都被打乱了。

有一面墙上少了落地窗，另一面墙上的窗子结构不太对，大厅对面的地球仪摆错了位置，前台好像往左边偏了不少，档案室和材料室的位置对调了过来，原来的三个会议室变成了两个。

而且天堂里一个天使都没有。

加百列和米迦勒不在，没有任何一个忙得焦头烂额但依旧镇定自若的天使。整个天堂，只有他一个人。

亚茨拉菲尔又一次听到了自己的心跳声。

他没有发出声音，没有喊加百列或者圣德芬的名字，只是缓慢而谨慎地向内部办公区走去，每走几步都会发现更多不对劲儿的地方。

这根本不像是真正的天堂，而更像是一个仿制品——像是有什么人上天堂来匆匆看了一眼，然后建了一座跟天堂办公处看起来差不多的建筑。从远处看起来没有任何问题，但是完全禁不起细看，每一个细节都漏洞百出。

亚茨拉菲尔皱起眉头。

他又往前走了一段，一堵墙出现在面前。这堵墙是光做的。

天堂里从来不存在这么一堵墙。

天使站在这堵墙前。

墙呈半透明，像一块磨砂玻璃，玻璃后面是一个全然杂乱的世界。他听到自己的心跳声在逐渐变快。

如果亚茨拉菲尔玩电脑游戏，就会发现这堵光墙像是游戏里面的地图边缘。边缘之内是玩家和NPC们的活动范围，一切井井有条。虽然可能会存在一些小BUG，比如位移和穿模之类，但大多不会太严重。边缘之外的区域是“禁止涉足”，地图还没有建好，只有一些杂乱无章的数据、混乱破碎的贴图素材。

你站在地图边缘向外看，根本看不清边缘之外到底都是些什么东西。

亚茨拉菲尔伸出手——他的手轻而易举穿过光墙。

墙的另一侧飘散着许多碎片，苍白的菱形、三角形或者六边形漂浮在空气里。像混乱数据，或者破碎记忆。地面是一片虚空，以及更多看不出规律和形状的轮廓与线条。

亚茨拉菲尔脑子里响起轻微的蜂鸣声，碎片边缘反射出非常刺眼的光，这些光被折射进他的眼睛里。

“世界需要被清洗——”

“——人间充满了罪恶。”

“知道吗，亚茨拉菲尔，天秤两端平衡了太久了。”

加百列和米迦勒的声音从一片蜂鸣中探出头来，每一句话都带着巨大的杂音和回音，在他的脑子里织成一张网。

“… …稍微倾斜一点点。”

“方舟。”

然后是越来越多的声音。他想起两位高阶天使的脸，一张不苟言笑，另一张一直在笑，紫色眼睛里装着满脸惊愕的自己。

“独角兽是自寻死路。”

嘈杂噪音在大脑中苏醒，争先恐后涌到耳边，再通过鼓膜传回到大脑。不是人声，是环境音——他听到人群的惊呼，尖叫，以及建筑物倒塌的声音。

沥青地面断裂，像撕开一块煎焦的吐司。玻璃砸在地上的声音是地球在吃饼干，大块广告牌从高处落下，发出冰淇淋最上层巧克力碎片临死前的惨叫。

有一个男人坐在长椅上吃香蕉，戴着黄色鸭舌帽。下一秒，帽子从他头上飞了起来，他的头从身体上飞了起来。头颅划出一道完美的抛物线落到地上，滚到一双牛津鞋边，头颅嘴里还含着一截香蕉。

然后是克鲁利的声音。他的声音突然出现，像湍急水流里突然浮起来的一块木板。

“错在洪水，不在独角兽，它不是自寻死路，只是在… …我想想。”

“我更乐意称之为，追赶自由。”

一个高傲而冰冷的声音质问：“大地上洪水滔天。你知道‘自由’的代价是什么吗。”

他听到有熟悉至极的声音喊道“加百列你不能这么做”，愤怒而绝望。

然后是一声压抑至极的嘶吼，痛苦把嗓音磨成粗糙砂砾。

砂砾沉入水底，海水倒灌，肺部冰冷，开始窒息。

接下来是爆炸声、更多惊呼以及尖叫。慢慢有哭声混杂了进来，哭声中燃烧着熊熊怒火，怒火催生出歇斯底里的吼叫。

“永不遗忘。”

——他想起那副梦里出现过的街头涂鸦。

“无家可归者互助救济委员会”。

——这是一块梦里出现过的广告牌。

“谁他妈的能告诉我这究竟是怎么回事！天杀的——操！”

——这是一个陌生人的叫骂。它莫名其妙出现在亚茨拉菲尔的脑子里，替天使吼出了他现在最想说的那句话。

一片嘈杂。

最后有一个熟悉声音混了进来，这声音如同一条蛇，从泥土里探出头、爬过废墟，然后攀附在他耳边嘶嘶地说：

“如果它能跑快一点就好了。”

亚茨拉菲尔花了好长时间，才听出来那确实是一条蛇的声音，是克鲁利的声音。只是远比他平常的嗓音要模糊沙哑，听起来很疲惫。

他像是刚刚经历了一场洪水，一场海啸，洪水和海啸是由声音组成的，每一句话都是一个浪头，拍得他七荤八素。

声音最终在他脑子里构成一些不大连贯的画面。

亚茨拉菲尔抬起眼睛看向光墙的另一边，那些碎片依旧漂浮在空气里，缓慢移动，了无生气。将它们遗忘在这里的主人大概会说，对不起，我时间不多了，来不及。

他深吸了一口气，然后抬起右脚——跨过无形的光墙——一脚踩进虚空里。

下坠和失重。

非常短暂，几乎就是一瞬间的事情。

失重感消失之后，天使发现自己躺在门边的地板上。他四肢和背脊僵硬，脖子酸痛，像是已经在地板上躺了好几天。

亚茨拉菲尔揉着脖子爬起来，透过门上的玻璃向外望——世界依旧是灰色，“永不遗忘”的涂鸦和“无家可归者救济互助会”的广告牌还挂在那，行人三三两两。他飞快把左手食指放在牙齿间咬了一下，痛感鲜明。过了一会儿又咬了一下。感觉一点儿没有变。

天使橄榄色的瞳孔渐渐放大，里面的光碎成一块一块。十几秒之后，亚茨拉菲尔冷静了下来。这个结果让他很意外，但同时也全然在情理当中。

他早该想到的。

一切似乎都有了个合理的解释。

亚茨拉菲尔站在地板上，又经历了一次仿佛大病初愈那般虚弱而麻木的感觉。等知觉慢慢回到身体里之后，他走到桌前，拨了个电话。

“嘿，这是安东尼.J.克鲁利，你知道该怎么做，要有型喔。”

滴——滴——滴——

天使闭上眼睛。

笨蛋，你早该想到。

然后他上楼，回到书店楼上的小公寓里，走进卧室。

窗子和窗帘是拉起来的，阳光不太充足，卧室里弥漫着陈旧空气和细小尘埃。一切都保持着他上次梦见这里时的样子。

或者说，一切都保持着，他上次，醒来时的样子。

亚茨拉菲尔走到床边，掀开被子，仔仔细细找了一遍。然后他拿起自己的枕头。

枕头下压着一枚羽毛。

很大的一枚羽毛，形状优美，有迷人光泽，是鸦羽般的纯黑色。

亚茨拉菲尔深深吸入一口气。然后他双手握住这片羽毛，闭上眼睛。


	8. Chapter 8

傍晚的时候，克鲁利回来了。

他把车钥匙丢进门口柜子里，对亚茨拉菲尔说并没有找到什么靠谱的装修公司或者施工队。

“可能时候不太对，好多人都在休假呢。”他耸耸肩。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在茶几边，他面前摆着一杯红茶，加了糖和奶。

“你今天都做了什么，天使？休息得怎么样？”克鲁利把外套挂在衣帽架上，扯下波洛领结，迈着两条长腿晃晃悠悠地走过来坐在天使身边。

亚茨拉菲尔面前的茶还是热的，蒸汽从杯子里袅袅腾起，他面前摊着一本书。

“没做什么。我在想，我们最近的这段日子——自从世界末日之后的这几年，真是非常美好的一段时光。”天使合上书，冲克鲁利笑了笑。

恶魔好像听了个笑话一样。他挑起眉毛，稍稍向后直了直身子：“天。我知道你从来都特别喜欢赞美或者夸奖什么东西，天使，不过这句话还真是——”

“肉麻？”亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼，诙谐又聪明。

克鲁利点头肯定：“肉麻。”

“但它确实就是我们所希望的那种生活，对不对。”亚茨拉菲尔向克鲁利靠过去，拉近他们两人之间的距离，“不用太担心彼此的阵营，也不用操心不可言喻之伟大计划，以及世界末日或者什么终极大决战。”

克鲁利身子向后仰，瘫在沙发上，给自己找了个相当闲适舒服的姿势。他眉毛和嘴角一起上挑，等他的天使继续往下说，颇有些得意。

“我们像普通人那样相爱和生活，甚至比普通人更幸福。不用工作，不用担心任何和家庭收入开支有关的问题，也不用担心疾病或者什么突发情况。”亚茨拉菲尔细数着这七年来让他感到快乐安然的琐碎小事，“生活对我们格外仁慈，我们这七年面对的最大的挑战，也只不过就是——我书店墙角的霉斑，和你盆栽上面的叶斑。”

他说到这，露出一个笑容。很轻，很非常温暖。

“这才是生活的本质啊，天使。”克鲁利歪过头，声音拖得很长，戏剧感十足，但毫不做作。这条蛇就是这样，只要他想，随便什么时候就可以突然变成莎翁剧里的主人公，而且演绎绝对精妙绝伦。

“我很喜欢这样的生活。”亚茨拉菲尔微笑依旧，他和善而温柔地凝视着克鲁利，“多希望这样的生活能一直继续下去啊，亲爱的。”

克鲁利扭过头，他没有看亚茨拉菲尔，而是看着相反方向——那儿是衣帽架，他的外套、波洛领结，以及亚茨拉菲尔自己的长大衣都挂在那上面，还有一顶黑色圆礼帽。

“只要我们想，生活当然可以一直这么继续下去。”恶魔视线落在那顶黑色圆礼帽上。

“可是它已经结束了。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音像被堵在水管里面的自来水，密度逐渐变大、水压增加，可找不到用来宣泄的出口，于是只能闷在水管里，“我们都知道，结束了。”

五秒钟的沉默。

克鲁利不打算扭过头来，他执着顽固地盯着衣帽架上黑色的圆礼帽：“怎么会？天使，你昨晚又梦到什么了？”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉有些疲惫，心口蒙上一层沉闷而迟钝的疼痛。他将克鲁利的手抓过来放在自己膝盖上：“我没有梦到什么，克鲁利。我醒过来了。两次。”

这句话让克鲁利的喉结滚动了一下。

天使的手柔软丰腴，非常温暖，而克鲁利指尖冰冷。

这条蛇依旧盯着衣帽架上的黑色圆礼帽，他抽了一下鼻子，然后说：“天使，你在说什么呢，我没太明白。”

他的语调听起来滑稽又嘲讽，声音凉飕飕的，跟他的指尖一样冷。

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。他捏了捏克鲁利的手，声音温柔，但很坚定：“亲爱的，转过头来好吗。看着我。”

恶魔摇了摇头。喉咙里发出滞涩的喘息。

于是亚茨拉菲尔跪坐在沙发上直起身子。他抱住克鲁利的肩膀，把这条蛇的身体掰了过来，在他肩上相当柔和地拍了拍，是个带着安抚意味的动作。

克鲁利低着头。

亚茨拉菲尔捧住克鲁利的脸，在他面颊和额头上留下温柔细碎的吻，然后摘掉那副碍事的墨镜。恶魔没有拒绝，他们直视着彼此的灵魂。

“你发现了，天使。”

那双溶金一样的眼睛睁得很大，绝望和痛苦正在里面慢慢溶化。

“你什么时候发现的。”

亚茨拉菲尔发现“开口说话”变成了一件很困难的事情。去亲手打碎一个美梦，亲自打破一个人的好心，从来都不太容易。

这个美梦没什么不好，梦里的一切都非常让人喜欢，是个幸福快乐的梦境，他愿意和克鲁利一起待在这个美好梦境里。

但关键是，首先，他不能；其次，真实的克鲁利从来不在梦里。

亚茨拉菲尔已经回忆起了一些事情，他记得加百列对自己说的话，模模糊糊记得有一场战争发生过——一场天堂和地狱之间的战争。这条蛇一定遇到了什么相当危险麻烦的情况，于是他把自己留在梦里，让自己沉睡，避开一切纷争，避开所有危险。

这很好理解。当亚茨拉菲尔意识到有什么东西不对劲儿时，他的第一反应也是先搞清楚来龙去脉、别把克鲁利牵扯进来，有了一定把握之后再一起商讨对策。

他们永远都把对方摆在重要位置上，永远会互相保护。

而在这样的关系中，当你意识到自己是被保护的那一方、你爱的人可能在独自面对什么未知危险时——你当然会想要去帮忙。

“让我醒过来吧，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔的吻落在克鲁利额头上，他的声音很轻，像是在呢喃。

“… …我能拒绝吗？”

一声叹息蒙住了他的眼睛。

“为什么，天使，留在梦里不好吗？”克鲁利闭着眼睛，声音干涩，“这个梦很美，梦里什么都很好，干嘛要醒过来。我们可以永远一起在梦里生活，我和你——”

“亲爱的。别骗我了。”亚茨拉菲尔抱着恶魔，他感觉怀里的躯体在一点点僵硬，“我在枕头底下发现了一根羽毛，这是你给我造的梦。真实的你不在梦里。”

恶魔鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，是徒劳无用的垂死挣扎。

“我忘了，不光米迦勒和加百列这种高阶天使，恶魔也具有篡改记忆的能力。亲爱的，你有很强大的精神力量，是你篡改了我的记忆，让我忘记那些已经发生的事情。”

天使语速缓慢，声音湿漉漉的。水分把音节坠得很沉，在两颗心上压出凹痕。

他用自己的怀抱感受着克鲁利身体的每一寸轮廓和线条，叹息溢出胸腔：“你把我困在了梦里。现在让我醒过来吧。”

克鲁利喉咙里滚落一声呻吟，它的成分是懊恼和痛苦。

“别离开我。天使。求你了？”

而亚茨拉菲尔在他眼睛上落下细碎的吻：“求你了，亲爱的，让我醒过来，告诉我你在哪。”

天使能感觉恶魔的睫毛开始变得潮湿，眼周的肌肉纤维抽搐抖动，眼球在不安地转动。

“让我找到你，克鲁利。”

克鲁利的喉结滚动了一下，他睁开眼睛，金色的光碎成一片片，声音布满裂痕：“对不起，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔不大明白克鲁利为什么要向自己道歉。

恶魔转了个身，正面朝向亚茨拉菲尔。他眼睛睁得很大，哑着嗓子又重复了一遍：“对不起。”

亚茨拉菲尔真的不大明白克鲁利为什么要道歉。

+++

天堂和地狱的战争，跟一般人类脑子里所想的不大一样。

你并不会看到拿着长剑的天使和手持草叉的恶魔在天上地下互相厮杀，甚至根本看不到他们的影子。

人类躯体太脆弱了。而超自然生灵在作战的时候，往往会更加偏向于，将自己变成其他更便于操控、也更不易受伤的形态。

于是在6月6日战争爆发的那一天，人类并不知道这是天使和魔鬼之间的一场战争，他们只是觉得“发生了一些很奇怪的事情”。

比如狂风平地而起、火焰从天空中落下、地面断裂、河水呼啸着冲上堤岸、沙子和碎石在空中飞舞。后来建筑物开始倒塌，砖块和钢筋水泥也开始一起在空中飞舞，并互相攻击，然后突然间发生莫名其妙的大爆炸。

战争并没有持续太久，顶多两三天的时间，然后一切都归于寂静。

人类搞不懂到底发生了什么，而且大概永远也搞不懂。他们只会知道一场混乱过后自己的世界变得一团糟，住了很多年的屋子和深爱的街边小店变成废墟，爱着的人在碎石瓦砾下被压成肉酱，或者被裂开的地面吞噬，又或者被莫名其妙的爆炸肢解，最后连个全尸都找不到。

然后幸存下来的人类会绝望又气愤地矛头指向敌对国家、恐怖主义、反社会分子或者其他什么人，总之，不会指向天堂和地狱。

一切都按照加百列和别西卜的约定进行，地狱和天堂如愿在战争中肃清了自己阵营当中的叛徒，借由对方的手给自己铺路。战后他们回到各自的领地，然后为在战争中“牺牲”的“同胞”们进行追悼。

天堂的追悼仪式跟人间的差不多，沉重肃穆又悲伤，而地狱的仪式则充斥着高分贝的怒吼和嘶喊。加百列和别西卜各自在仪式上致辞，说伟大战士是为神圣计划与崇高理想而捐躯，或者在鲜血和烈焰中回归荣耀。

总之，在这一场战争之后，天使们对上帝以及伟大计划的信念更加坚定，而恶魔心中则燃起更旺盛炙热的复仇之火。

同时，天使和恶魔们分别认定加百列和别西卜是出色的领导，他们一定会引领自己的阵营走向辉煌。

悼念仪式之后的第三天，加百列站在天堂巨大的落地窗前，说他要见见他的战俘。

克鲁利被带到加百列面前时翅膀受了伤，他的墨镜在战争中碎掉了，瞳孔缩成很锐利的一根针，脸上没什么表情。

他慢悠悠晃到和加百列平齐的位置，然后歪着身子将重心放在右脚上，从头到尾没有看天使长一眼。

“手握大权就是有这点好处，对不对？为所欲为啊，大天使长。”克鲁利透过落地窗看着残破人世，微微挑起眉毛。

加百列挥了挥手，身后的低阶天使们很知趣地退下。

他侧过头看着克鲁利，没有说话。

恶魔向前走了两步，凝视着落地窗之外的景象——了无生气，满目疮痍。他下颌至锁骨绷出漂亮又利落的线条：“你的手一尘不染，尊敬的大天使长，上面从不曾沾上同胞的鲜血。你的灵魂圣洁无暇，任何阴谋诡计都跟你不沾边。”

然后克鲁利摇了摇头：“真是个完美计划，就是代价大了点。”

加百列皱着眉头，保持沉默。过了一会儿他将双手交叉放在身前，声音低沉：“你很聪明，克鲁利。如果你当初没有选错阵营，我们说不定可以做朋友，我喜欢跟你这种聪明人打交道。”

克鲁利耷拉着眼皮耸耸肩，从头发丝儿到脚后跟都在表示对这句话毫无兴趣，不打算做任何回应。

加百列讨了个没趣，这让他有点不快。于是天使长深吸一口气，让自己的语气听上去多少有那么点怜悯，以及失望：“你时间不多了，没什么想问的吗。”

恶魔发出一声尖锐而短促的嘲笑：“天堂从什么时候开始鼓励人们问问题了？”

加百列又给自己讨了个没趣。

“蛇类就是这么牙尖嘴利、不长教训是吗。”

“好吧，那我问你——”恶魔转过身，在这场谈话当中第一次正眼直视着加百列的脸， “你们还能找到亚茨拉菲尔那把火焰剑吗？烧得跟什么似的，亮白色的火焰，特别漂亮，我很喜欢。”

加百列皱起眉。

“作为名义上的战俘，我好歹有权选择自己离开的方式吧？”克鲁利耸耸肩，说得很轻松，“你看，如果非要走的话，我想走得有型一点，那把剑就很适合。”

他说完这句话笑了出来，笑容弧度很锋利，同时嘲讽至极。加百列找当然找不到那把剑，那把火焰剑早就流落到人间不知道被丢到哪里去了。

克鲁利心满意足地欣赏大天使长脸上那种受到奚落与嘲讽的不快，以及用来掩饰不快的完美笑容。

“你们果然找不到。”恶魔摇着头转过身去，把加百列语气里的怜悯和失望模仿了八九成，“天堂总是特别擅长这个，特别擅长在你真正需要它为你做点什么的时候让你失望。”

加百列右手虚握成拳，放在嘴边咳了一声：“你不问一下亚茨拉菲尔的情况吗？”

“我的天使很强大，他是天堂最好的战士之一，你们舍不得把他怎么样的。你不可能傻到真的永远相信别西卜，永远跟地狱结盟。”克鲁利冲天使长吐出他猩红的蛇信子，把“我的”这两字咬得很重。

“确实是这样，亚茨拉菲尔很出色。不到迫不得已，我们并不想失去他。”加百列用上半句话对克鲁利的推测结果表示肯定，然后话锋一转，“可是你也看到了，他在清洗当中指责我的决定、试图阻碍天堂的行动、还试图从天使们手里把你抢走。他让全能之主失望了。让我们失望了。”

天使长声音里的沉痛和惋惜非常真实，真实到造作。克鲁利收回目光，没什么表示，继续看着他脚下灰突突的、了无生气的人间。

其实把那个“们”去掉才是合适的，我的天使没做错什么，他只是让“你”失望了，加百列。

“再优秀强大的战士，如果学不会什么叫忠诚和服从，那么就等同于一文不值。”

加百列停顿了一会儿，然后他将语速放得更慢：“他现在是天堂的叛徒了。我们让他陷入沉睡、睡在他自己那间肮脏潮湿的小书店里等待裁决。”

“裁决”这个词让克鲁利皱了皱鼻子，他盯着脚下的人世，目光在建筑物的顶端梭巡。这是他跟他的天使一起生活了六千多年的地方，在这么长的时间里他们看着人类摔进沙土沉入沼泽，然后再挣扎着爬上王座与高墙。他们看着人类向前走。或许走得很慢，或者很曲折，但他们始终在往前走。

他和亚茨拉菲尔对人世有非常多的情感以及留念。大地是可以承载记忆的，建筑物也可以。他们的记忆和情感散落在人世、栖息在大地上、游荡在墙壁砖瓦和横梁间。

他们离彼此越来越近，离各自的阵营越来越远，几乎要融入人间。

加百列继续着他的演说：“很遗憾天使和恶魔不像人类，你们都会在处决之后彻彻底底地消失，无法留下灵魂，没法心存侥幸期盼在亡灵的世界再——”

“做个交易吧，加百列？”克鲁利打断天使长的话。他抬起头，瞳孔向中间缩了缩。

恶魔转过身子正面朝向加百列，扬起下巴、嗓音低哑：“你给我个特允，让我去看看他。”

然后他把积压在肺部的空气呼出去，等了一会儿才继续往下说：“作为回报，我会把忠诚的战士还给天堂。”

加百列身子向后仰了仰。

五秒钟之后，一个微笑慢慢浮现在大天使长脸上：“你要怎么把他还给天堂？”

“我会让他忘了我。忘记所有跟我有关的事情。还有跟人间有关的事情。”

克鲁利眼睛睁得很大，金色的光在他眼睛里慢慢凝成一座堡垒，砌起密不透风的墙。

他凝视着加百列，喉结滚动了一下，声音像铁块砸在地板上：“让我见他一面。等他醒过来的时候，就再也不会记得我了。”

克鲁利将身体重心挪到另一只脚，继续将声音砸到地板上：“他会变回伊甸园东门的权天使，强大、完美、忠心不二。你们需要他。”

长久的沉默。

天使长凝视着恶魔的双眼。他试图从里面挖掘出阴险狡黠的痕迹，或者寻找一丝属于陷阱和诡计的影子。然而克鲁利的眼睛里什么都没有。没有狡诈，没有阴谋，甚至没有恐惧和绝望。

他漂亮的眼睛一眨不眨，那层金色隔绝了一切窥探，加百列只看见了一些——非常沉重、锋利又坚硬的东西。

一把刀、一面盾；一辆攻城车、一座城防堡垒。

加百列笑了笑：“亚茨拉菲尔从来不喜欢别人替他做决定。你在替他做决定。”

“我还有别的选择吗。”蛇嘶声嘲笑，露出他淬了毒的獠牙，“只有这个办法可以保护他。”


	9. Chapter 9

亚茨拉菲尔并不知晓克鲁利和加百列在天堂里的那场对话，以及之后发生的事情。他极有可能永远都不会知道。

6月6日的战争之后，当他沉睡在自己的旧书店里时，恶魔和大天使长达成了一个交易。

克鲁利在三名低阶天使的监视下回到人世，他用调笑口吻要求天使们给他留一点私人空间，然后独自走进书店。

亚茨拉菲尔躺在他们共同拥有的小床上，双手交叉，眉头紧锁，睡得很不安稳。

天使在过去七年里从不会在睡梦中露出这种表情，他需要一个美梦。

克鲁利站在床边。然后他张开翅膀拥住亚茨拉菲尔，在他额头上留下非常漫长的一个吻，将一片羽毛放在枕头下面。

这是安东尼.J.克鲁利施展的最后一个奇迹——他给亚茨拉菲尔造了一个梦，梦里是美好夏日，战争没有发生，人间依旧充满生机，他的天使可以和“他”一起沉浸在快乐梦境里。

然后当这个梦开始碎裂的时候，当亚茨拉菲尔终于发现这不过是一场梦的时候，他会醒来，然后将克鲁利彻底遗忘。

他不会记得六千年前在伊甸园东侧高墙上向自己搭讪的蛇，也不会记得漫长岁月中互相嘲笑挖苦互相陪伴的恶魔。罗马的牡蛎或者巴黎的可丽饼不会在他记忆中留下任何痕迹，世界末日和末日七年后的战争也从未发生过。

圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子们还会记得他，会记得这位喜欢穿浅色三件套、总是出手慷慨大方的好脾气绅士。可他不会再记得任何一只鸭子。

他只会记得他是亚茨拉菲尔，伊甸园东门的权天使，上帝最圣洁完美的造物，天堂忠诚的战士。

克鲁利不知道自己的奇迹可以在“死”后维持多长时间。或许一星期，或许一个月。他在洪水中为他的天使造出一艘方舟。

可方舟总会有靠岸的那一天，然后它的甲板和桅杆会慢慢腐朽溃烂，巨大船体被风沙和时间肢解。

梦境总会碎裂坍塌，天使终有一天会醒过来。

这是一场漫长的告别。

恶魔布置好这一切，他看见亚茨拉菲尔的眉头在睡梦中慢慢舒展。梦境开始运转，他的天使现在有了一个美好梦境。

克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔耳边道了句晚安。

然后他起身，离开房间。

克鲁利推开二手书店那扇陈旧的木门，就像过去许多年里做过无数次的那样——他会推开门，走出去，用背影和手势向天使告别，随便说点什么，然后改天再见。

现在等在门外的不是那三位低阶天使，是**_死亡_**。祂宽大的袍子投下阴影，把空洞眼眶笼在黑色雾气下面，高大身形几乎填满门框。

克鲁利挑了挑眉。

“没想到我还有这种待遇呢。”

他晃着步子走到死亡身边，蛇皮鞋踩在老旧地板上。

这位神秘来客总是沉默寡言，克鲁利没奢求得到**_死亡_**的回应，可确实有一个空洞模糊的声音从黑袍子底下飘了出来。

**“你这么做没有意义。”**

然后祂向一侧让了让，给蛇让出一条路。

克鲁利耷拉着脑袋，一只脚已经跨出了旧书店，这句话让他停了下来。

他抬起头，看了看头顶灰色的太阳和破碎日光，然后又眯着眼睛瞄了瞄三三两两的过往行人。

“你知道我最喜欢人类哪一点吗？”恶魔语调上扬。

**_死亡_**回之以沉默的凝视。

恶魔又低下头，想了一会儿。

然后他说：“算了，没什么。我们走吧。”

另一只脚也迈出旧书店，陈旧木门在他身后关上。

不能说他“死”了。

因为对于这种超自然造物而言，他们不会“出生”，自然也不会“死亡”。他们更像是“离开”了，或者“消失”了。

克鲁利从这个世界上消失了。

+++

一片白光，纯净而柔和。

地图边缘是一堵光砌成的墙。

亚茨拉菲尔站在他上次踏入现实的地方，站在地图边缘、梦境的缺口。

克鲁利站在他身后。

这一次很安静，没有杂乱蜂鸣，没有震耳欲聋的心跳声和尖叫喧嚣或者怒吼。

只有安静。

亚茨拉菲尔能听到自己和克鲁利的呼吸声。

“为什么是这里？”天使凝视着光墙之外的破碎世界，“梦境的出口为什么是这？”

克鲁利向前走了两步，目光越过亚茨拉菲尔的肩膀：“最开始的时候，我是从这摔下去的。”

天使眼睛里的光向中间聚拢。

“那时候这儿还不是这样，办公室还没建起来，也没有电梯。”

“可是我记得很清楚。我就是从这儿摔下去的，直接摔进硫磺池里。”

“如果给我更多时间，我可以做得更好一点的，天使。如果有更多时间，这个梦就会更完善。”

“你就不会这么快发现。”

而我也不会这么快就失去你，你不会这么快就把我遗忘。

他凝视着亚茨拉菲尔的背影。

“我需要醒来，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔回过头，“我需要知道一切的来龙去脉。然后我会在现实的世界里找到你。”

克鲁利笑了笑，点头说“好”。

他走上前：“我会把现实还给你。你是自由的。对不起，我用梦境困了你这么久。”

对不起，我擅自替你做了选择。

“亲爱的，没必要道歉。”克鲁利面前的亚茨拉菲尔总是在微笑，那么善解人意又温和，“你一定有你的原因，为了保护我——不过，能现在就告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”

克鲁利叹了口气，捧住天使的脸颊：“你应该想起来一些事了，天使。战争发生了。天堂和地狱的战争。”

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

“知道这个就够了。”克鲁利背后伸开巨大的翅膀，黑色羽毛将天使簇拥环绕，“知道这个就够了。剩下的东西你可以醒过来再慢慢想。”

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛。

大片金色在克鲁利的眼睛里蔓延开，空气开始震颤，地板和墙壁慢慢解体，变成漂浮在空气里的凌乱碎片。

“真实的你在哪，克鲁利？我该去哪找你？”

碎片继续解体，化为尘埃，他们悬浮在虚空里。

“不用急。你会找到我的。你会的。”

尘埃开始凝聚、重组。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了，橄榄色眼睛很明亮，他神展开自己的白色翅膀。

重组后的世界轮廓逐渐分明，沉寂虚无里响起涛声。

“天使，记住那头独角兽。独角兽没有错，它并不是非得留在方舟上。但是如果它跑下去了、如果我在那，我会飞在它身边，对它说——”

“快跑，独角兽，快跑。”亚茨拉菲尔记得克鲁利说过的话，他接着说了下去。

涛声四起，第一个浪头逐渐涌起。

“对。你要跑快一点。”

隆隆的轰鸣中，巨浪翻涌、席卷过沉寂的虚空。亚茨拉菲尔看见了远处翻滚的浪潮，这是一场洪水。

“如果你要走下方舟，那千万记得，跑快一点。”克鲁利将额心贴在亚茨拉菲尔的额头上，闭着眼睛呢喃，“天使，你要跑得比洪水还要快。”

然后他睁开眼睛，金色溢满眼眶：“梦要醒了。跟梦里的我说再见吧。”

然后你就会忘了我。

永远不记得这些事情。

这个梦是我留给你的最后一个奇迹、最后一段记忆、最后一场陪伴、最后一句劝告。

梦醒之后，它们全都会消失不见。

但我必须把现实还给你。

我不能永远把你困在梦中。

梦是一场漫长告别。

告别的最终目的永远是离散。

在第一个浪头将他们吞没之前，克鲁利握住了亚茨拉菲尔的手。

他们展开翅膀飞翔在巨浪之前，黑色和白色的羽毛被浪潮打湿，飞溅的浪花和泡沫拍在背脊上。

似两道光，或者两条影子。

当梦境开始碎裂，独角兽走出方舟。

这神圣造物决意追赶自由，而大地上洪水滔天。

巨大的白色翅膀掀起烈风，优雅而强壮，他以惊人的速度翱翔在巨浪之上。

恶魔伴其身侧，鸦羽一样漆黑，夹杂金色和红色的碎光。

洪水吞没时间，轰鸣撕裂虚无；亚茨拉菲尔跃过那面光墙、冲破地图边缘的屏障。

这是六千多年以前一位红头发天使坠落的地方。

这次没有踏空，没有坠落。

“天使，快跑。”克鲁利的声音在耳边回响，像洪水中的浮木。

巨蛇露出他尖锐的獠牙和猩红蛇信，金色眼睛里盛着狂喜和悲凉：“你一定要跑快一点。”

亚茨拉菲尔努力扇动翅膀。

他感觉自己的双翼变得沉重、衣角被打湿，鼓膜中充斥震耳欲聋的声响。

“快跑。”

这是带着嘶鸣的咆哮，然后是如释重负的长笑。和一声欢呼。

快跑，快一点，你要跑得比洪水还要快。

在撕心裂肺的痛楚中，天使迸发出全部的力量，他的心跳声压过洪水轰鸣。

然后他冲破了梦境。

没有洪水，没有涛声，没有人在耳边嘶吼。

没有梦。

没有克鲁利。

他飞向遗忘，将一切留在身后。

不知道是什么时间，或者沉睡了多久。四周很安静，黑暗浓稠。

手掌里的触感很微妙，凉滑柔软，像一根羽毛。

亚茨拉菲尔醒了，他睁开眼睛。

** **

**【尾声】**

很久没这么安静过了。

克鲁利感觉不到自己的四肢、五官或者躯干。

他现在不是“恶魔”或者“堕天使”，不是某种“生命体”，甚至不能称之为“存在”。

星辰在下方散落。

他的上方流淌着一条河。

沙丘是黑色。没有风，过去的千万年里，这的每一粒沙子都是静止的。

“我不知道我现在算是什么。”克鲁利说。

他的声音从四面八方聚拢。

“这是哪。”他问。

他的声音又向东西南北飘散。

**“除了天堂、地狱和世界之外的地方。”**

——有一个声音这样回答。是**_死亡_**的声音，但他看不到**_死亡_**的身影，这声音来自每一颗沙粒和星辰。

**“你把自己的一部分留在了那根羽毛上、送进梦里。很聪明。”**那个声音继续说道，**“现在克鲁利已经不‘存在’了，可你还‘在’这里。”**

克鲁利很想耸耸肩，但他现在没有肩。

上方的河流映出亚茨拉菲尔，他的天使眼神像初生婴儿那样纯洁又茫然，手里握着一根黑色的羽毛。形状优美又漂亮。

“我也没想到能成功。”

克鲁利的声音从河床上飘落，散开在星辰里。

“理论上来讲，如果他完全、整个、彻彻底底不记得我了，那我不会在这。”

沙丘、河流和星辰没有回答。

“所以他还记得我。哪怕只有一丁点。”

他透过水面看着亚茨拉菲尔，醒来后的天使眼中第一次升起“茫然”之外的情绪——是“困惑”。他想知道这根羽毛是谁的，这黑色羽毛是怎么回事。

**“他记得你。一丁点。这有什么用吗。”**所有的沙丘一同发问。

“我也不知道。”克鲁利的声音在星辰间跳跃，让一颗行星偏离轨道，“可能没什么用。但我觉得很酷。”

然后他的声音把两颗恒星黏在一起，让它们互相环绕、互为公转：“万一还真有用呢。”

沙丘、河流和星辰以沉默应对。

克鲁利透过水面看着亚茨拉菲尔。天使正将羽毛收进自己贴身的马甲内袋。

“洪水没有退下去——我就只希望他快一点。”

** FIN. **


End file.
